Bajo sus encantos (MariChat)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Fic dedicado a una pareja de Miraculous Ladybug. Adrien quien es mejor reconocido por su gran traje de héroe Chat Noir, es pues un chico "normal" que, como cualquier persona se ha enamorado de una chica de su clase. Marinette es el nombre de ese tan anhelado amor...
1. Chapter 1: My lady

**/Hola cielitooooooos~**

 **Si, si. Ya se lo que me van a decir: "Rinmika, aun no actualizas Adopting a little angel, ¿Dónde esta el capi 4 de Entre dos mundos?"**

 **Solo dire que. Hoy mismo me pongo en cintura, tendrán sus fics y ya no deberé nada (¿?)**

 **Hoy les traigo un fic de Miraculous Ladybug. Se ha popularizado y me entraron ganas de escribirlo uwu. Yo le hago como 5 capis, mi imaginación por ahora es limitada :'v –Don't hate me-**

 **Y pues con esto me despido, recuerden comentar uwu los hamou~**

 **Pd: Este es como una especie de prologo.**

 **Pd2: No me maten por los Pov's/**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 (My lady...)**

 **-Adrien Pov-**

Desde hacía mucho tiempo me había dado a la tarea de estudiar todo acerca del poder de los Miraculous, sin embargo, no sabía dónde encontrar a los demás. En los periódicos aparte de mí, solía aparecer otra figura, una figura femenina me parece. Era bastante extraño, se hacía llamar _Volpina_ y su traje se asemejaba al de una especie de zorro, pero jamás pude entablar una conversación con ella, por lo regular siempre discutíamos, somos muy rivales.

Plaga me conto, que si Volpina ya estaba aquí, la otra no faltaba por llegar, pero no sabíamos quien era. Por pronto yo tenía mis propios problemas. Como persona " _normal_ " debo ir al colegio, más aparte trabajo como modelo. Cualquiera diría que es un trabajo envidiable, pero no es así. Tengo algo de estrés encima, pero todo ello desaparece cuando la veo.

Marinette Dupain Cheng. Es una chica de mi clase y encima se sienta tras de mi con su amiga Alya. Mi problema no es exactamente ese. Si no que, cuando está cerca o esta tras de mí en clase, me pongo nervioso. Ella me gusta, y he intentado varias veces declararle lo que siento, pero, cada vez que ella se acerca, mis palabras, todo lo que había planeado decirle, desaparece se mi mente y eso, me frustra.

Ante los ojos de todos debo ser un ejemplo de persona, según dice mi padre. Esas cosas hacen que me sienta atrapado, y no quiero sentirme así. Me siento mejor ser quien me gusta ser, una persona que dice y hace las cosas a su modo. Me gusta ser Chat Noir, por que siendo el me siento realmente cómodo, y no solo eso, solo siendo Chat Noir puedo acercarme a ella.

Flash back

Puedo recordar la primera vez que me acerque siendo esa figura de negro vestir, irreverente y coqueto, estaba yo solo peleando contra una especie de payaso o algo así. Ella estaba con Alya, ambas corrían peligro. Intentamdo escapar, Marinette tropezó lastimándose su tobillo, no podía levantarse y el muy maldito iba acercándose a ella que estaba indefensa.

Alcance a golpearlo justo antes de que se acercara más a ella. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo me hipnotizaron y deje de moverme. Mi cuerpo ya no contestaba a las órdenes que le daba, lo único que podía hacer era apreciar su hermosa figura.

Inmediatamente fui bruscamente golpeado por el jodido villano. Mi cuerpo volvió a contestarme. Le regrese el golpe al muy infeliz con mi vara e inmediatamente después, corrí hacia Marinette para ponerla a salvo. Ella se notaba preocupada y no sabía por qué hasta que paso su mano por mi cien y me mostró sus dedos, había sangre, mi sangre. La baje cuidadosamente y le sonreí...

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien, _my lady~_ -me levante y corrí donde el villano

-¡Chat!-grito mientras le daba la espalda

Aquel grito me motivo a partirle la cara al infeliz ese. Desde ese día, aún más me gusta esa chica. Hoy, una vez más pienso verla, aunque ella este indispuesta, o en pijama. Si alguien esta con ella, yo esperare a que este sola para entrar a su cuarto o esperar aquí afuera a que se dé cuenta que aquí estoy.

 **Fin de flash back**

 **-Normal Pov-**

-¿Chat?-abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea, su balcón

-Buenas noches my lady-tomo la mano de la chica en cuanto labio dándole un tenue beso en los dedos-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-le invito a tomar asiento en las sillas que ella tenía allí

-Normal...-desvió la mirada

-No parece nada normal, dime ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el gato preocupado

-No es nada realmente importante-dijo-Son cosas de la vida, supongo-se encogió en hombros-Fue algo del colegio, nada importante-sonrió ella para tranquilizar al muchacho

 **-Chat Noir Pov-**

Yo sabía que era. Nathaniel, otro compañero de clase nuestro había reunido todo su valor y se le declaro en el descanso, pero ella no se veía emocionada, parecía incomoda y la manera en la que se mordía los labios no le ayudaba, pero no podía decirle que estaba enterado. Mi identidad verdadera nadie la debe de saber. Ni siquiera ella, podría ponerla en peligro.

-La verdad, es que un chico de mi curso se me declaro, pero...-musito incomoda

-¿Pero?-repetí su última palabra para que siguiera contándome

-La verdad es que...-levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, como si buscara una respuesta divina-Ha-Hay alguien que me gusta

Inconscientemente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, tan grandes que pudieron salirse de los parpados, quede boquiabierto, mudo. Pude sentir como todo mi mundo se venía abajo junto con todo lo que santa por ella. Me sentí tan decepcionado, que lo único a lo que atine por hacer fue desviar la mirada y disponerme a partir en silencio.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas?-no conteste y seguí caminando-¿Chat? ¡Chat!-tomo mi mano y me detuvo bruscamente, aun así, no tuve el valor para mirarla a los ojos-¿Que te ocurre?

-E-Es tarde, my lady. Mañana debes ir al colegio y...

-¿Tarde? Pero apenas son las once treinta-su insistencia comenzaba a golpearme el orgullo.

Comenzaba a tener esa urgencia de irme antes de meter la pata y echarlo todo a perder, pero su mano apretaba la mía con fuerza, no parecía querer soltarme, y si no lo hacia ella, la obligaría a hacerlo. Me he callado durante mucho lo que siento, y me temo que si ella no me suelta, me veré obligado a hacer algo precipitado y que quizá con ello me odie.

Respire hondamente mientras me giraba. Tome su mejilla con mi mano libre y a aproxime a mí con rapidez. Por fin lo logre, le robe un beso a Marinette. Creí que con ello, ella me empujaría y me gritaría, pero en cambio me correspondió. Permanecidos juntos durante un rato, pero fue el llamado de su madre y la alerta de mi anillo anunciando que mi tiempo estaba por terminar.

Nos separamos lentamente, nos iremos un último instante a los ojos y luego, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, partí aun temeroso de que me odie o que solo me haya correspondido por mera lastima.

-Buenas noches, my lady.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2: Ladybug

**/Hola hijas/os míos/as!**

 **En vista del inesperado éxito de este Fic-me hicieron llorar QuQ- aquí tienen el capi dos. Ahora, necesito su opinión, quiero meter al querido Félix como obviamente el hermano de Adrien, pero, solo puede haber un Chat Noir uuh/**

* * *

Capítulo 2 (Ladybug...)

 **( watch?v=JvzL4YLy81Q -(Rin Rin Signal) - Karaoke Off vocal (Kagamine Rin &Len)-)**

 **-Normal Pov-**

La ventana del cuarto del muchacho se abrió de a poco dejando ver la figura que reflejaba la luna llena. Dio un salto intentando que no se escuchase el estruendo y que su padre llegase a despertar. En cuanto toco el piso, el sonido de la alarma de su anillo anuncio el último pitido, regreso a ser quien es en realidad.

Cansado, se tumbó de panza a la cama pegando el rostro a las almohadas de su cabecera, parecía estar deprimido.

-¿Que te ocurre galán?-se acercó el pequeño gato-¿Acaso no estas contento con lo de hoy?-rio este

-No es gracioso Plagg-volteo la murada a donde estaba el gato-No se supone que sería así ¿Qué tal si ahora me odia?

-Pues como Chat Noir ya no tendrías chance-bromeo

-Gracias-sarcasmo-Eso no ayuda-volvió a meter la nariz a las almohadas.

 **-Adrien Pov-**

Durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que ahora Marinette me odie, o lo que es lo mismo, que odie a Chat Noir. Si eso llega a suceder, estoy seguro que ya no tendré oportunidad alguna. Cielos, jamás me había sentido así de abatido por una chica.

La alarma de mi reloj despertador resuena en mi gran habitación, era hora de levantarme e ir al colegio. No quiero, no me atrevo a verla a la cara después de lo que hice anoche.

Entonces, mi suerte empieza a empeorar; Nathalie, la secretaria de mi padre viene a por mí, está en la puerta tocando y enunciando mi nombre para que salga y me prepare para el desayuno. El suplicio no acaba aquí ¿Cierto?

Como cada mañana, desayuno solo en el comedor, como si fuere un huérfano. No, creo que los huérfanos se acompañan mejor que yo. Nathalie está atenta a todos mis movimientos.

El camino al colegio es tan normal y común como el desayuno, recargo mi rostro en mi mano mientras que mi codo esta recargado y miro a la ventana con aburrimiento y cierta tristeza. Aburrimiento porque es la rutina, tristeza por lo que hice con Marinette ayer, y aunque fue mágico y lo disfrute al máximo, siento muy en el fondo que hice mal.

-Llegamos.-me sobresalte, la voz de Nathalie me saco que mis pensamientos

Aturdido, salí del auto, me despedí con solo mirar a Nathalie y comencé a caminar a la entrada después de un suspiro. Levante la mirada solo para ver por dónde iba y mis ojos se pegaron a su figura otra vez. Como siempre, había peinado su pelo en dos coletas y de igual manera, se le veía muy contenta y muy enérgica. Sin embargo, la persona que estaba a su lado no era la que esperaba. Nathaniel estaba con ella, estaban riendo, estaban comparando sus blocs, sus trabajos, sus dibujos. Me puse celoso.

-Adrien mi amor~-Chloe se fue contra mi cuerpo estrechándome en sus brazos e intentando besarme insistentemente

-Buenos días Adrien-saludo la peli naranja de lentes que seguía con frecuencia a Chloe

-Hola Sabrina-le salude-Chloe, ¿Quieres soltarme?-intente quitármela de encima. Ahora Marinette miraba para acá. Trágame tierra.

-¿Por qué quisiera soltarte? Si tú y yo nos amamos

-No creo que el piense igual-Nino tiro de mi brazo y me aparto de ella-Ahora si me lo permiten, tengo que hablar con el

Nos alejamos de ellas mientras Chloe hacia rabietas. Desvié la mirada, Marinette ya no estaba allí, supuse que entro junto con Nathaniel. Regrese mi mirada al camino, a las escaleras. Nino golpeo mi hombro solo para que reaccionara.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿No me digas que te rechazo?

-Ni lo digas, no le he dicho nada, creo que sale con Nath-mi amigo se soltó a reír-¿Qué?-le mire extrañado, el negó con la cabeza

-No, ellos no están saliendo-sonrió

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Alya me lo dijo, también que a Marinette le gusta alguien más-aseguro

-¿D-De veras?-no podía creerlo, esboce una sonrisa tonta que se desvaneció enseguida. Si, era verdad, ella me lo conto la noche anterior

-Mira amigo, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, ¿Quieres salir con ella?

-Claro que si

-Tengo planeado invitarlas a salir como " _amigos_ "-entrecomillo

-Eso lo dices por qué quieres ligar con Alya-bufe, era tan obvio

-Bueno si, pero tenemos más chance si entre amigos salimos

Tenía razón, quizá de esa forma ella aceptaría a salir conmigo y quizá esa distancia se acortaría un poco más. El timbre sonó, era hora de clase y ya estaba nervioso. Cuando entramos al aula, ella ya estaba sentada, mientras hablaba con Alya se notaba contenta, parecía que algo fabuloso le había ocurrido. Quisiera saber que es.

La clase tomo su curso y yo deje de poner atención. Tan distraído me hallaba que me llamaron la atención tres veces, a la cuarta, me mandaron fuera del salón. Hoy tampoco la suerte me sonreiría. No fue hasta la segunda clase que se me permitió entrar, si no quería regaños de mi padre tenía que poner los pies en la tierra.

La hora del almuerzo fue distinta, la cafetería estaba llena de gritos estrepitosos, parecía una fuerte discusión, al entrar estaban Chloe y Sabrina discutiendo con Alya y Marinette. Mientras me acercaba, mas escuchaba. Hoy la presumida de la clase quería estarse en la mesa de Marinette y Alya claro, sin ellas.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te sientas en otro lado?-cuestiono Alya

-Porque hoy, Adrien se sentara a comer conmigo, y quiero esta mesa desocupada ahora mismo-chasco los dedos

-Pero yo no dije nada. Jamás asegure algo así-agregue interrumpiendo-Comeré con Nino como siempre-mi amigo asintió

-Oh no, no mi amor, él no está a nuestra altura-hizo movimientos con sus manos dando a entender que su posición y la mía son mejores-Comerás conmigo hoy-afirmo segura

-Estoy harto de que decidan por mí, y si comeré en esta mesa, será con ellos-señale a los tres que estaban allí-Y no pienso cambiar de opinión-tome asiento en esa mesa molesto mientras esperaba a que se largaran. A Chloe no le quedo más que irse junto con Sabrina

-¡Pst! Adrien...-emití un sonido nasal para que supiera que le escucho-Amigo, ya podemos irnos a nuestra mesa. Claro, si quieres-rio por lo bajo.

Era verdad, olvide por completo que ellas comerían allí. Me levante rápidamente y me dispuse a irme, pero la voz de Marinette hizo que me detuviera en seco.

-No hay problema-sonrió-Podemos compartir ¿Verdad?-su amiga asintió

-Y ya que estamos en eso...

Nino puso su plan en marcha, le comento a las chicas que había un nuevo café cerca del colegio y que tenía muy buena pinta, ofreció a ambas la posibilidad de ir los cuatro después de clases, agrego además, que sería vergonzoso que vieran a dos chicos solos en el lugar, ellas rieron y aceptaron contentas. Yo simplemente sonreí, tenía que ocultar mi extrema felicidad. No estriamos solos, pero un tiempo con ella era lo que pedía y lo que Nino me permitió. Le debo una.

Todo el día, después de eso, fue genial. Las clases pasaban lentamente, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, **_saldría con Marinette_** , eso repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, parece que hoy será mi día después de una horrible mañana, la tarde me espera.

El fin de clases de este día termino, si teníamos deberes no supe, ya le preguntaría a Nino después antes de cenar, cena a la que mi padre no asistirá, pero su Tablet con video llamada hará que asista y vea que hago, pero ya no me importa. Hoy saldré con Marinette.

A mi querido amigo Nino se le ocurrió que, en el transcurso al café, fuéramos intercalados. El caminaba al lado de Alya, y yo al lado de Marinette. Gran idea, mientras ellos se ríen por las cosas que él dice, nosotros solo caminamos y asentimos cuando ellos nos llaman. No se supone que sería así. El silencio se rompió en cuanto entramos al lugar, era muy acogedor, dejamos que ellas escogieran la mesa. Nos sentamos en una junto a la ventana.

-Siéntanse libres de pedir, nosotros invitamos-dijo mi amigo, yo le apoye

-Se supone que saldríamos como los cuatro _amigos_ que somos, vamos a ordenar y la cuenta la dividiremos entre cuatro-Alya y Marinette sonrieron. No podíamos contra ese argumento

 **-Normal Pov-**

 **( watch?v=BlGar3wckAE (** **【Karaoke** **】 Yakubyougami** **《off vocal** **》 Mafumafu** **／ IA) -Click aqui para la batalla.)**

Durante su estadía en el café tuvieron un rato agradable, hablaban de las clases, mientras que el chico de gafas se mofaba de su amigo por haber sido sacado del salón por la mañana. Mientras ellos discutían ellas reían por los argumentos tan irreverentes con los que atacaba el moreno al rubio. Adrien, por su lado estaba muy apenado, no era grato que su amigo le hiciera burla mientras la chica que le gustaba se reía de la misma situación se sentía muy abochornado, pero ciertamente muy a gusto, escuchar esa risa de ella era como estar en el cielo, se aseguró a sí mismo. Por un momento sus manos se rosaron, y fue gracias a la bandeja de galletitas que estaba frente a ambos. Cada uno intento tomar una galleta, fue así como sus manos se encontraron.

Pero no todo fue bello, por afuera comenzaron a escucharse gritos desesperados y mucha gente entro al local buscando refugio, fue allí cuando una especie de bomba de humo ataco el lugar, presentando así una figura familiar. Un villano que solo tres personas lograron ver, y que de esas una ya no se encontraba allí. El payaso con el que lucho Chat Noir seguía atormentando gente.

-¡Huyamos!

El payaso comenzó a atacar a los comensales y gente que se resguardo allí, usaba como armas las cosas que un payaso común usa en sus actos, pero esta vez con un toque peligrosamente explosivo. Adrien no podía transformarse, aún estaba en público, no había por donde ocultarse para vestir su traje negro y atacar. El payaso logro acercarse al rubio cuando este gran concentrado se distrajo, el muy maldito estaba dispuesto a arremeter contra el de la manera más vil, de frente. No fue hasta cuando alguien le lanzo una patada que logro apartarlo, mostrando una figura femenina de traje rojo y puntos en color negro que apareció para hacer frente al atacante.

-¿Estas bien?-le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Ah... Si-acepto la ayuda y apretó la mano de ella para impulsarse

-Rápido, tienes que irte. Yo me hare cargo de el-le sonrió y se apartó de el

-Es...

El muchacho salió corriendo buscando donde poder esconderse y Transformers. Una vez que lo encontró, se puso en marcha a ayudar a la chica cuya situación no pintaba nada bien. Gracias a una explosión que toco cerca de ella, salió volando para ser atrapada por el muchacho quien la trajo de regreso en brazos.

-Parece que estas en problemas-le miro a los ojos

-No lo estoy, solo me distraje-se alejó de el-Pero agradezco que me hayas atrapado Chat Noir

-Me alegra saber que he sido de ayuda, my lady-se inclinó levemente haciendo para ella una reverencia-También me complace que sepa mi nombre, quisiera saber el suyo si no es problema-tomo su mano con intenciones de besarla

-Ladybug. No tenemos tiempo para esto.-le quito su mano

-Ah si-miro a quien se acercaba-Hace un tiempo me enfrente a él y logre sacar al Akuma que se apodero de su cuerpo, sin embargo no encuentro la manera de evaporar al Akuma o sanarlo

-Creo que puedo hacer algo...-dio unos pasos hacia adelante

-No podrás tu sola

-Tú lo venciste solo ¿No?-siguió caminando

-No hablo de eso...-murmuro para si-Solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda-se acercó un poco

-Puedo hacerlo sola-una nueva bomba se aproximó hacia a ella desde el otro lado, sin embargo Chat Noir la golpeo con su bastón. Solo era una bomba de humo-De acuerdo, creo que necesitare tu ayuda.

La batalla comenzó, mientras el imberbe villano atacaba con bombas de humo de sus poco ortodoxos aparatos, ellos intentaban acercarse escudándose con sus armas. Una vez cerca ambos decidieron atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, forjando así una lucha mano a mano intentando arrebatar el objeto principal y portador del Akuma. Para ser una persona que se hace pasar por despiadada, su humor y ataques no se comparaban con su efectividad y torpeza, algo que ayudo para vencer.

Ladybug le quitarle la flor lanza agua al payazo y romperla por la mitad, saliendo así el Akuma de este artefacto. La heroína uso su yo-yo/arma para atrapar a la mariposa que salió y sanarla, cambiándola de negro a blanco, dejando que siga su camino.

Una vez terminado todo, ambos jóvenes se miraron. Chat Noir se veía interesado en la persona tras la máscara y parecía conocerle, pues no despegaba la mirada de la chica.

-Buen trabajo-tomo el puño de la chica, mientras con suavidad lo chocaba contra el suyo, en ese momento, la alarma de los pendientes de ella comenzó a sonar

-Debo irme-se separó de el

-Hasta la próxima, my lady-ella asintió y enseguida salió corriendo-Oh my lady, quisiera decir que deseo saber tu identidad, pero ya lo sé-rio para sí, su alarma también sonó-Maldición...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: Confesión

**/Hooooola!**

 **Les he traido el capi 3 de este hermoso fic(?)**

 **Para mis seguidores de este y otros fics les digo que:**

 **Hare aqui mi tabla de a** **nu** **ncios uwu para que este** **n e** **nterados de todo lo que** **no pueda actualizar/**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 (Confesión...)**

 **-Chat Noir Pov-**

Después de lo que vi hoy no me cabe la menor duda: Marinette se ha convertido en Ladybug. Puede que como tal, de momento sea torpe, lo admito, yo también pase por eso, y seguro Volpina también. De momento me encuentro de camino a su casa ya que la cita se arruinó gracias a Piero, pues después de aquello, no nos quedó más que volver a nuestras casas.

 **-Normal Pov-**

-My lady, es algo tarde para estar acá afuera...-se acercó unos pasos a ella

-No estoy de humor Chat, estoy algo cansada-bufo, parecía molesta

-¿Sucedió algo?-tomo asiento al lado de ella

-No realmente-contesto ella tan cortante

-No parecías molesta cuando saliste con esos chicos-murmuró

-¿Estabas espiándome?-volteo a mirarlo inquisitivamente

-Un villano ataco allí, ¿Que se supone que debía hacer? ¿Pasar de largo?-bufo mientras reía, aquello sonó tan sarcástico que le causo risa la inocencia de ella, siendo que ella misma estaba allí luchando

-Y tú te veías muy a gusto con Ladybug-contesto. Golpe bajo

-arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía de lado-¿Celosa?

-En lo absoluto-se levantó de su silla-Sera mejor que te vallas, tengo cosas que hacer-volvió a su cuarto, el chico la siguió

-No me iré hasta que admitas que estás celosa de Ladybug-se sentó en la cama

Molesta, giro los ojos y se aproximó a él, comenzó a empujarle y jalarlo esperando a que se moviera, cosa que nunca paso, a cambio, él hizo un movimiento rápido consiguiendo recostarla en la cama mientras que la acorralaba contra el colchón, sus brazos y su cuerpo mismo.

Intercambiaron miradas, ella estaba sorprendida, ya luego desvío la mirada molesta. El simplemente sonrió, alcanzando el rostro de ella para cazar miradas una vez más. Era divertido, Marinette se empeñaba a voltear para que el dejase de mirarla, mientras que Chat le seguía el juego hasta que le tomo por la barbilla, obligándole a mirarlo para después plantarle un beso. En un comienzo, ella se negaba a corresponder, sin embargo con el paso de los segundos fue cediendo, hasta encontrar sus manos entrelazadas al rubio y enmarañado cabello del muchacho.

Se encontraban ambos en la cama de ella compartiendo un cálido beso y tenues caricias piel a piel -o por lo menos ella- Marinette regreso en si cuando los labios de Chat Noir comenzaban a recorrer lo largo de su cuello. Decidió entonces, tomarlo por sobre los hombros y separarlo de sí. Él le miró sorprendido, se dio cuenta entonces, que se había pasado.

-Y-Yo...-intento defenderse con palabras que se detuvieron antes de salir-...Lo siento-se levantó de la cama, se disponía a huir. Sin embargo ella le detuvo tomándole por la muñeca-¿M-My lady?-sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, Marinette estaba sonrojada, además que estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero

-¿Que tiene Ladybug que no tenga yo?-el muchacho sonrió

-¿De qué hablas?-intento hacer que ella lo mirara, no parecía querer ceder

-A que yo...-se apresuró a contestar, pero el anillo del gato comenzó a pitar

-Antes de irme quisiera saber... ¿Yo te gusto? Y si es así ¿También te gustaría la persona tras la máscara? Piénsalo por favor-le regalo un tenue beso en labios para después aproximarse a la ventana-Porque tú me gustas mucho, Marinette-salió de allí

Cuando Marinette intento alcanzarlo, Chat Noir ya había desaparecido. A cambio, en la esquina de la casa de ella estaba Adrien, quien con el corazón en la mano regreso a su casa, debía esperar la respuesta de su amada.

Mientras tanto, Marinette ahora se debatía entre su respuesta, la cual era tan clara, pero en ese caso y dada su respuesta, estaba considerando revelarle al gato que ella era Ladybug, entonces, por ende el estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de mantenerla siempre fuera del peligro. Pero ahora ella estaba comprometida con su Kwami Tikki y consigo misma a defender Paris.

-Ouh... Marinette...-dijo lastimera la pequeña criaturita que revoloteaba al lado de ella

-Que complicado es enamorarse...-cubrió su rostro con la almohada

-Vamos Marinette, ¿No crees que él ha de estar sufriendo también? Por sus palabras él también está rogando ser correspondido no solo por ser Chat Noir, si no por ser la persona tras la mascara

-Pero no creo que Chat vaya a revelar quién es, además no me gusta que cuiden mucho de mí, soy... un poco independiente

-Yo creo que si te ama tanto como se ve, quizá y solo quizá también lo reconsidere

-Creo que debo hablar con él ¿Cierto? Pero me molesta que parece que coquetea con Ladybug

-Quizá solo es muy... Caballeroso-sonrió nerviosa

-Tal vez estoy celosa de mi misma, quizá...

-Deberías dormir, hoy fue un largo día

-Creo que tienes razón

Apagaron las luces, pues ya era hora de dormir, ahora la muchacha de orbes azules debía pensarse mejor la situación. Y si la noche no fue favorable el día no parecía ser mejor. Tanto Adrien como Marinette tenían bajo los parpados unas ojeras de un gran tamaño parecía que ninguno de los dos pudo dormir apropiadamente. ¿Quién diría que era sobre el mismo tema? Adrien no durmió por pensar en la respuesta que ella le daría, y Marinette no durmió buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que Chat le había hecho. Cualquiera diría que es todo un problema, y no se equivoquen. Lo es.

-Nino...-la chica de cabello castaño/anaranjado le llamo-¿Que ocurre con Adrien? No se le nota bien-el moreno negó con la cabeza

-No sé, solo dijo que no ha dormido bien estos días, pero ya lleva rato así-miro a su amigo-¿Qué me dices de Marinette?

-Parece preocupada por algo, pero no me dijo porque, seguro que es por " _ese_ " chico que le gusta

-Tú crees que...-intento decir, pero Alya le interrumpió

-No lo creo, imposible-rio incrédula

Alya descartaba toda idea a que ellos estuvieran preocupados por la misma cosa. Descartaba incluso que a su amiga le guatera el rubio, pues le había comentado ya acerca de cómo era la persona que le gustaba; un chico enérgico y algo tonto. Adrien era todo lo contrario.

-Adrien...

-Marinette...

-¿Ah?-contestaron ambos al uniso

-Las clases han terminado chicos-dijo Alya

-Debemos regresar a casa...-siguió Nino colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Sabían ahora, que gracias a ello, les esperaba una reprimenda, sobre todo Adrien. Como su padre estaba ausente de momento, era su hermano mayor el que estaba a cargo de él, y no sería nada bueno. -... Entonces... Mañana llegara una chica nueva...-dijo sin importancia, y es que realmente no le importaba

-La profesora dijo que es Americana, de Estados Unidos...

-Ah...-dijo

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Es por Marinette que estas así?

-Pues...

-Por fin llegas-regaño su hermano-Así que te dormist3 en clase...

-Cielos, creo que mejor me voy-dijo Nino antes de huir valientemente-Suerte

Félix Agreste era el hijo mayor de los Agreste quien a pesar de ser tras años mayor que Adrien, es un chico muy independiente e inteligente. Igual que su hermano menor, es modelo y por pie propio estudia derecho, además que, a pesar de ser muy joven, es la mano derecha de su padre por el lado empresarial.

-Espero me expliques que fue lo que paso haya-se cruzó de brazos-Llamaron de la escuela, ¡Te quedaste dormido en clase!-regaño-Agrede sido deberías estar que Nathalie recibe las llamadas, que mi padre no está y que yo estoy en su lugar

-suspiró pesadamente y con molestia-Hermano, con todo respeto no deseo escuchar tus reproches, si deseas puedes decirle a cuatro padre-espetó para después seguir su camino hacia las escaleras, y de allí a su cuarto

-Adrien, regresa aquí aun no termino contigo-le llamo-Adrien-ni caso, su hermano menor ya estaba por llegar arriba-¡Adrien!-la puerta del mencionado se cerró de un portazo

Cerró su cuarto con seguro, no deseaba realmente escuchar como su hermano le regañaba, y que en principio era ese el trabajo que su padre no hacía. En cuanto entro y cerró lanzo su mochila al suelo y se tumbó a la cama, escondiendo su rostro en las almohadas, justo como la última vez.

-Tu hermano es irritante-espeto Plagg mientras engullía un trozo de queso

-Solo hace el trabajo que mi padre no quiere hacer-se quejó entre las almohadas

-En fin, ¿Iras a verla?-el muchacho se quejó lanzando alaridos lastimosos en sus almohadas

-Quiero, pero tengo miedo de que solo ame a quien está delante de la máscara

-Que ame solo a Chat Noir-asintió-Bueno, si no arriesgas, no sabrás que piensa ella realmente-volteo a verle-Oh vamos, deja de ser tan cobarde, correspondió al beso ayer ¿No?

-Eso no significa nada...

-Pero te pregunto que tenía Ladybug que no tenga ella

-La cuestión es que ella es Ladybug, y Marinette me gustaba antes de tener su Miraculous-dijo molesto y confundido-Esto es estúpido-se dio vuelta y se regaño a si mismo

-se acerco a la computadora y presiono un botón-Mira, son ustedes ayer

En la pantalla había una corta reproducción del video de la pelea del día de ayer. Había sido Alya quien había grabado la contienda anterior. En el blog de la chica, solo había notas que hablaban de Volpina y Chat Noir, pero ahora, agregaba al mucho y a Ladybug como compañeros. Adrien sonrió, la chica de sus ojos era una chica deslumbrante, estaba contento.

Después de la breve charla con su compañero Kwami cayó presa del cansancio y el sueño que tenía acumulado desde un par de días atrás, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, debía pensar ahora en que pasaría si ella aceptaba a ambos, tanto a Chat Noir como a Adrien. Se debatía igual que Marinette lo hizo, si ella amaba a ambos, entonces y solo entonces, debía revelarse ante ella.

Durante el camino a casa de ella, mientras saltaba de tejado a tejado, intento ordenar sus ideas, debía ser coherente y no perder la cabeza como la noche anterior. Para su de malas, ella ya le esperaba, parecía nerviosa también, pero en cuanto él se acercó, ella le estrecho en sus brazos.

Sorprendido, correspondió el abrazo de su amada, escondiendo su rostro tras la cabeza de ella. Permanecieron juntos un momento, se sentían a gusto estando el uno con el otro.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo ella. Chat Noir la apretó levemente contra su cuerpo y asintió-Yo sé que debe haber una persona normal tras tu máscara, y si, guatusa aceptaría al verdadero tú, pero no quiero que por eso pierdas tu identidad. Yo...-suspiro-Tú me gustas, pero no quiero saber quién esta tras la máscara aun, no quiero ponerte en un dilema como este, de por sí, ya has de estar todo asustado y preocupado no...

-puso su dedo índice derecho sobre los labios de ella para hacerla callar-Shh...-le tomo en brazos y volvió a besarla-No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima...

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4: Bee Queen 1ra parte

**/FELIZ AÑO NUEVO CIELITOS!**

 **Y como es 1ro de mes les dejare este obsequio OwO!/**

* * *

Capítulo 4 (Bee Queen 1ra parte: Pasado compartido.)

 **-Normal Pov-**

La mañana se hizo presente, el despertador sonó avisando que era hora de levantarse. De entre las sabanas salió un brazo para apagar el escandaloso aparato. Se levanto con pesadez dejando que sus sabanas recorrieran su espalda desnuda. Talló sus ojos con ambas manos y después recorrió su rostro con las mismas, había dormido como un rey.

En cuanto se levantó salió a tomarse una refrescante ducha, su buen humor comenzaba a parecerles raro a Nathalie y Félix, qué más da, se pensaban, seguro solo paso un mal rato. No, nadie más que Plagg y el claramente sabían que había pasado. Incluso en la escuela, su buen humor sorprendió a su moreno amigo, quien si bien se extrañó también se alegró.

-Vaya, ¿Algo bueno paso?-le paso el brazo por sobre del hombro a su amigo

-Pues...-no pudo evitar contener esa bien esperada sonrisa

-Te declaraste por fin ¿Cierto?-comenzó a zarandearlo esperando una respuesta concreta. El timbre sonó

Nino no se llevó el placer de escuchar una respuesta favorecedora de parte de su rubio amigo, pero a juzgar por el rostro de perro suplicante, había logrado avanzar, ¿Pero como? Si cuando le dejo en casa se le veía rogando su cama, ¿Habrá mandado un mail a Marinette? Imposible, ya Adrien había dicho que le gustaría ser directo. Ciertamente había un hueco en la historia que solo él se montó a raíz de una sonrisa.

-Por favor, tomen asiento de manera ordenada-ordeno la profesora-Seguro se han de haber enterado gracias a cierras personitas...-llevo sus ojos a Alya quien le sonrió y saludo con la mano-... Hoy ha llegado una alumna nueva. Espero de todos ustedes una gran y calurosa bienvenida-añadió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta y la abría-Pasa...-se hizo a un lado cediéndole el acceso al aula-Su nombre es Hanna y viene desde Estados Unidos

El alumnado comenzó a murmurar. Creyeron entonces que no entendería el idioma. Sin embargo ella emitió un bufido molesto que hizo callar a todos y regresar la mirada y la atención a ella.

Chloe se levantó rápidamente y se aproximó a la castaña de orbes color miel quien le miro extrañada. La rubia exuberante le tomo de las manos y comenzó a dar saltos y gritos llenos de dicha.

-¡Si! ¡Eres Hanna Robins! ¡Eres la hija de Rosanna Robins la diseñadora de ropa de moda Violette Fleur! ¡No puedo creerlo, usare uno de sus diseños en mi fiesta de cumpleaños este fin de semana!-soltó entonces las manos de la castaña que ahora le miraba con repudio-Sabrina, las invitaciones-chasqueo los dedos

La pelinaranja de anteojos comenzó a repartir invitaciones a todos incluyendo a Marinette y Alya. Seguido de ello, la profesora reprendió a ambas chicas por la manera en la que interrumpieron. Ya después se encargaría bien de ellas. Tal y como Chloe dijo, Hanna era la hija de una importante diseñadora de moda a la cual Marinette admiraba. La castaña tomo su asignado asiento junto a Nathaniel. Ambos se miraron y justo después se dejaron de lado. Ella tenía un rostro con gesto de pocos amigos y él era un poco tímido, además que tenía sus propios problemas.

Durante clase, Nathaniel se tomó la libertad de despejarse y ponerse a dibujar cual gran y prestigioso dibujante de manga. La castaña compañera de este, en un momento de distracción guio inconscientemente su mirada a la libreta del pelirrojo, se dio el placer de reír y sonreír levemente llevándose la atención del muchacho que, sonrojado cubrió sus dibujos.

-Eres muy bueno-murmuro para el

-Ah gracias...-desvió la mirada sonrojado e incómodo. Nadie hasta ahora había visto sus dibujos

-¿Ella es la chica de allí?-señaló la chica que había sido plasmada en la hoja a pulso y tinta y luego a Marinette. Nathaniel asintió-Es muy bonita-sonrió

Dejaron de prestar atención a clase y comenzaron a platicar mientras dibujaban. El timbre sonó una vez ma anunciando el almuerzo. Hanna alcanzo a Adrien y tomo su mano mientras sonreía para él. Adrien solo imagino lo peor.

-¿No te alegra verme?-dijo ella. Ambos ya estaban afuera del aula

-Ah... Si un poco...-sonrió incomodo

-Es mentira, ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Y Félix?

-Hanna...-le hizo callar aun cuando le llamo con un tono de voz tranquilo

-No es lo que piensas... Ya ninguno de los Agreste me gusta-su semblante cambio

-No hablaba de eso-le tomo por el hombro-¿Cómo te encuentras? Me entere que tu padre recién murió

-Él se lo busco-espeto resentida-Es lo que hace el alcoholismo y el tabaquismo, ¿Félix te lo dijo?

-negó con la cabeza-Las noticias

La chica no hizo más que una mueca de disgusto y se alejó de él. El día camino correspondientemente mientras que ella, una vez que se halló en clase, se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba incómodo. Mirando más detenidamente alcanzó a ver claramente como Adrien miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera que ocupaba el asiento tras de él. Callo encuentra entonces que esa chica le gustaba a su amigo.

Adrien y Hanna solían ser amigos cuando eran pequeños, ambas madres eran intimas y mejores amigas, una vez que la madre de Adrien pereció, la familia de Hanna se mudó a California, en Estados Unidos por trabajo de sus padres. Por mucho tiempo se había hablado de un compromiso arreglado para que Adrien y Hanna quedaran a la cabeza de ambos negocios familiares ya que en ese entonces, Félix tenía su propio plan de vida, pero tras la muerte de la madre de los hermanos Agreste, el compromiso quedo cancelado. Hanna, una vez que tuvo lucidez y conocimiento exacto de todos los hechos, se vio a la tarea de superarse a sí misma y ser digna para ser la prometida de Adrien, de quien con el tiempo se enamoró. La única manera de comunicarse y saber acerca de él, era por medio de Félix, el hermano mayor de él muchacho. Sola se hizo ella a la idea de que debía, no, tenía que ser la novia de Adíen, pero después de la muerte de su padre cambio su idea y la perspectiva que tenia de la vida. Sin duda ahora sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de alguien más justo como ella hizo.

Adrien sabía de antemano lo que ella sentía, no estaba dispuesto a herirla, ella merecía a alguien que la quisiera tanto como ella juro quererle. Félix fue en principio el culpable de que ella se ilusionara tanto con él. No fue su intención, solo creyó que seria lo correcto.

Después del colegio Hanna se dispuso a irse sola a casa, sin embargo se escondió tras de un callejón y suspiro, se sentía algo nostálgica y triste, todo gracias a Adrien; se decidió entonces a abrir su pequeña bolsa que tenía en la cintura, una especie de mochila pequeña como cosmetiquita y de ella salió una pequeña criaturita amarilla con negro que revoloteo a su lado.

-¿No esperaras que lo haga o sí?

-Como mi amiga deberías hacerlo...-contesto

-Hanna...-suspiro-Los Kwamis somos compañeros no juguetes

-No dije eso-se defendió

-Entonces deberías dejar de hacerlo-regaño

-Solo una vez más Hachi-junto sus manos a manera de súplica acompañados de unos ojos llorosos muy grandes. La pequeña criatura giro los ojos y termino aceptando

-¡Hachi, transfórmame!-cerro sus ojos dejando que su Kwami le pen volviera en su poder, una vez que termino estaba ella vestida con un traje en color negro y amarillo a rayas incluyendo el antifaz-De acuerdo, te prometo que es la última vez Hachi-rio

Ágilmente subió a los tejados a plena luz del día mientras veía a las parejas en el parque, tomados por las manos, compartiendo risas y gestos encantadores los unos a los otros. Saco la lengua en gesto de repulsión, cambio su vista a otro punto esperando no fueran más enamorados. Maldijo su suerte, Paris era la ciudad del amor, era inevitable encontrar esas escenas. Y si no estaba contenta, ahora lo estaba menos. Su vista se cruzó con Adrien siguiendo a Marinette a distancia, además que este tenía una flor en su mano. Ella, enfureció.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? Solo es una más...

- _Los celos corrompen a una heroína..._

-¿Quien dijo eso?-volteo bruscamente

- _Puedo ayudarte en eso..._

-¡Jah! No me hagas reír-sonrió-Volpina me dijo que no debo caer ante la tentación

- _La aprendiz de Volpina eh..._ -una mariposa negra se acercó a ella- _Acéptala de mi parte, si la necesitas puedes usarla_

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5: Bee Queen 2da parte

**/Capitulo 5 mijit s xD**

 **Wow, jamas crei que este fic llegara al 5 tan rapido. Well... Como les dije o algo asi, seran mas de cinco capis, asi que... No temais(?)/**

* * *

Capítulo 5 (Bee Queen 2da parte: Cambio de bando.)

 **-Normal Pov-**

El día de la fiesta había llegado. Como hija de una importante diseñadora de modas, se veía obligada a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la " _querida_ " hija del alcalde. Sábado por la tarde, se veía de pie frente a la casa de Adrien dispuesta a invitarlo a ir con ella en la noche, justo después mejor se retractó y fue rumbo a su casa, de regreso a escoger el vestido para la fiesta.

Por otro lado, en una casa muy animada y con aroma a un delicioso pastel, se encontraban Marinette y Alya, quienes hablaban sobre la dulce pero no esperada fiesta. Alya ojeaba las páginas de la revista de moda donde aparecía el último diseño de Rossana, la madre de Hanna. La chica de anteojos solo esperaba que su amiga eligiera un vestido, pero la peliazul no se veía de ánimos.

-… Vamos… Solo escoge uno, el que sea-rogo por su tono de voz

-No voy a ir-espeto molesta ya-¿Para qué querría ir? ¡Hablamos de Chloe!

-Ya lo sé-rio-Digo, Nino pasara por mí, y ¿Por qué no ir en grupo?

-Oh no… ¡Detente Alya! Ya se para dónde va este asunto. Lo que buscas es que salgamos como aquel día en el café

-¿Y no te divertiste? Olvidemos que atacaron allí…-movió sus manos negando-Adrien y tu…

-No, por favor, no lo hagas Alya… ya sabes lo que pienso de eso. No va a pasar-dijo en voz baja-No lo intentes, no lo hagas yo realmente me estoy recuperando de esto

-Marinette, ¿Qué de sano le hayas a estar enamorada de alguien y no saber su nombre? Le gustas a Adrien, y él te gusta ¿Entonces?

-Chloe tiene razón, hay… clases ¿Qué esperaría el de alguien que es hija de pasteleros? Nada…

-Oye, diseñas como los grandes, con ese talento podrías ser tan famosa como Gabriel Agreste-dijo animándola

-Por favor… Yo debo verlo como un compañero de clase, solo eso. Entiéndeme…-suspiro con pesadez

-Si eso es lo que quieres… Está bien. ¿Pero eso quiere decir que no iras a la fiesta?-volvió a preguntar

-Acabo de terminar el diseño de un vestido, no es muy ostentoso, pero si quieres que vayamos a la fiesta, usare ese vestido-sonrió por fin

Amas comenzaron a reír. Con lo que Marinette no contaba era que su caballero de cuero vestir se encontraba afuera en su balcón. Lo escucho, todas y cada una de las palabras que ella dijo las pudo oír de boca de su amada doncella. Con todo lo que se había dicho entendió que, ella llego a sentirse atraída por él, no por ser Chat Noir, si no por Adrien, el que estaba tras esa mascara que cubría sus ojos. Estaba partido a la mitad, físicamente, era el, aquel chico que iba al colegio como todos, pero tras su máscara era ese chico que gustaba de reírse de cualquier cosa tonta, de ser irreverente de coquetear con la chica que le gusta y conseguir de ella lo que quería, un beso.

Pero es que Marinette solo conocía al Adrien físico, y solo trataba y se acercaba a Chat, el Adrien interno. No sabía si llorar, porque por lo que entendió solo amaba la mitad de él. O reír, porque de una o de otra forma seguía siendo el, con o sin mascara, seguía siendo el.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse tiñendo las nubes de anaranjado y un tenue rosa pálido que con el tiempo cambio a azul, el azul nocturno que era acompañado por las estrellas y una parte de la luminosa luna. La idea de ir a la fiesta de una chica superficial y presumida no era grata para todos los de la clase, pero una fiesta era una fiesta, nadie se podía perder de un acontecimiento así fuera de la escuela.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de la peli azul, de este, salió el chofer, quien abrió la puerta para que ambas chicas pudieran accesar dentro del auto. Dentro, Nino y Adrien bien vestidos, tan galantes. El muchacho de piel morena se veía extraño sin sus auriculares en su cuello, pero su fiel gorra seguía en su cabeza. Adrien por su parte, se sentía como en una sesión de fotos, así que vestirse de esa manera era ya normal.

Las chicas se veían hermosas con sus vestidos, Alya llevaba un vestido negro con adornos dorados, mientras que Marinette tenía puesto un vestido, el vestido que ella había diseñado, de hombros caídos, un moño blanco al centro del pecho y todo el vestido era de un carmín brillante. Todos se veían realmente elegantes. Subieron al auto.

El recorrido, igual que en la cafetería fue callado entre Marinette y Adrien. De momento él no la miraba a los ojos y si quería hacerlo y la observaba furtivamente, ella miraba hacia afuera, buscaba con la mirada y a quien buscaba era a Chat. Esperaba que antes de salir podría ver solo por un momento a su gato, pero este nunca llego.

Al momento de llegar al lugar donde se celebraría la " _fabulosa_ " fiesta, lo primero que vieron, aparte de muchas luces y sonidos estrepitosos, fue a Hanna. La castaña solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, su vestido era un verde similar al de su polera normal. Después de eso, se dio vuelta y entro sola al salón.

-Ya casi es hora-canturreo Sabrina, contenta mientras terminaba de arreglar a Chloe

-Lo sé. No pueden aguantar a verme-acomodo uno de los mechones de su cabello tras su oreja-Estoy ansiosa de que Adrien me vea, se impresionara tanto-puso el labial en su lugar-Dejara de ver a otras y me mirara a mí-rio

-Claro, tendrá ojos solo para ti-sonrió para después levantarse e ir donde la puerta para abrirla

-Hora del show

La música casual estilo ascensor dejo de sonar, para ser sustituido por trompetas anunciando la llegada de la cumpleañera, la dueña de la fiesta, la hija de papi. Bajo los escalones repartiendo besos como si fuera una modelo o una estrella musical mientras que Sabrina iba tras de ella lista para cualquier cosa que llegare a obstaculizar la fabulosa noche de su " _amiga_ ".

-Gracias por venir a MI fiesta de cumpleaños. Agradezco que hayan venido a apreciar mi belleza-rio. Alguien más rio igual, pero no fue Sabrina. Cuando Chloe se dio cuenta de esto, busco con la mirada a quien se dignó a mofarse de ella. Era Hanna a quien se le había escapado una risa, pero no era por burlarse de Chloe, estaba platicando con Alix y la risa que intento callar se salió de sus labios.

El momento en el que Chloe miro a Hanna se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida. La castaña llevaba el mismo diseño de vestido que ella, pero en un color y arreglos distintos al de Hanna. El mundo de la rubia comenzó a tornarse negro.

-P-Pero…

-Es el mismo-murmuraron de un lado. Todos comenzaron a hacerlo igual

-Ah… Vaya… No esperaba esto…-sonrió apenada

-¿¡Intentas burlarte de mí!? ¿¡Te das cuenta de cuanto me costó invertirle tiempo a este vestido!?

-¿Ah? Este es el vestido original que diseño mi madre, el tuyo es una alteración al diseño original, podíamos demandarte por ello-señalo

-¿Que? ¡Has venido aquí solo para humillarme!-grito aún más fuerte-Sabias que usaría este vestido ¿No es así?...

-E-Espera, estás haciendo mucho berrinche por un vestido, piensa en calmarte un poco-intento tocar su hombro

-¡No me toques!-le dio un manotazo-¡Espero que estés feliz!-espeto con voz entre cortada-¡Has arruinado mi día especial!-se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a partir

-¡Espera, Chloe!

-No te acerques a ella, ya has hecho bastante-le detuvo la pelinaranja

Aun cuando la culpa cae sobre el egocentrismo de la rubia, Hanna no podía dejar que se fuere así nada más, le sobornaría si era necesario para que regresara y se divirtiera hoy aunque eso no fuera ético.

Chloe se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar su humillación. Sabrina comenzó a tocar la puerta y llamarla, pero al no recibir respuesta, solo se quedó allí de pie, dispuesta a esperar el retorno de la chica del cumpleaños.

El llanto y bochorno incesante de Chloe llamo la atención de un hombre en la lejanía, que cubría su rostro con una máscara y vestía con vivos color purpurara. Se sonrió al ver destrozado el ego de la rubia, sostuvo una mariposa en sus manos tiñendo su blanco cuerpo de negro. Le dejo volar. La pequeña y audaz mariposa voló hasta donde Chloe posándose en la tiara que esta, tenía sobre su cabeza.

-La humillación a una hermosa doncella debería ser castigada-dijo el-Soy Hawk Moth mi querida Lady Belle y puedo ayudarte a vengarte de quienes te han humillado, a cambio, deberás hacer míos los Miraculous de Ladybug, Chat Noir y Volpina

-Hecho-contesto está dejando que el poder de la mariposa la convirtiera en una persona sedienta de sangre

Abrió la puerta de un portazo encontrando a Sabrina asustada y a Hanna que recién se acoplaba. Con solo verla le bastó para arder en ira. Comenzó a perseguir a la castaña y corretearla por el corredor del piso de arriba del salón. Cuando la chica de ojos color miel consiguió ocultarse, Lady Belle comenzó a atacar a los muchachos que estaban abajo en el salón celebrando. Los gritos despavoridos se escucharon hasta donde se había escondido ella.

-Esto está mal-comento a la criaturilla amarilla que salió del bolso

-Tanto por un vestido-le miro-A ti te queda mejor-sonrió

-Eso dijo mi madre, pero no tenemos tiempo, ¿Lista?-la pequeña asintió-¡Hachi, transfórmame!

Los comensales huían despavoridos del camino de Lady Belle, si ellos eran alcanzados por el rose de sus manos se volvían en sus sirvientes, Zombies dispuestos a hacer lo que su doncella le ordenara. Tocaría a uno más, pero el ataque de alguien le sorprendió. Una nueva heroína le haría frente a la maniática que estaba atacando a los muchachos.

Llena de energía, comenzó a dar saltos de lámpara en lámpara, esquivando los ataques de la villana. Se distrajo un momento, la voz de alguien llamo su atención. Adrien estaba ocupado en mantener a salvo a Marinette. Los celos le invadieron nuevamente, tanto, que por ese error fue atacada. Lo último que vio con claridad fue al muchacho saliendo del lugar con la peliazul. Su corazón termino de romperse.

La mariposa que Hawk Moth le había obsequiado siguió esa energía negativa y se introdujo en el lugar que menos se debería esperar: Su Miraculous. El cambio comenzó a apoderarse de ella, llegando al punto en el que su subconsciente había aceptado el hecho de ceder ante todo eso para obtener lo que quería.

Emergió de entre el humo provocado por las cenizas de los escombros caídos mientras reía con aquella cordura que había desaparecido ya. Sus manos eran rodeadas por un resplandor brillante color amarillo, de su espalda lucían unas alas traslucidas también en color amarillo y una sonrisa que desprendía la menor lucidez posible. Carcajadas encarnadas con diversión y sed de poder salían desde sus adentros, jamás en su vida se había sentido así de poderosa, sentía que podía tragarse al mundo de un bocado.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Donde gritan los celos

**/Hijas/os mios! Capi nuevooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Me, enorgullece traerles el capi 6 de este fic uwu he aqui la prueba de que el fic sigue y que no se detendrá hasta que se me acabe la imaginación OwO por mientras aquí les dejo su fic. Recien me lei un comentario, el mas reciente de echo que dedia que aun esperaba la parte 6 OwO eso me encanto! Tanto les gusta mi fic? Me haran llorar QuQ!**

 **A la personita hermosa que dejo eso le digo: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por comentarios como ese me provocan a escribir cada vez mas QuQ!**

 **Rinmika los hama cielos uwu/**

* * *

Capítulo 6 (Donde gritan los celos.)

 **-Normal Pov-**

Extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo mientras su risa maquiavélica se recorría alrededor del salón, comenzó a golpear con su poder todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, era tanta su inestabilidad emocional que incluso ataco a Lady Belle, comenzando así, una contienda entre ambas. Los invitados no sabían ya que creer, si Bee Queen había llegado para ayudarles o atacarles.

Fuera del salón, en la parte trasera, se encontraban Adrien y Marinette, quienes pudieron salvarse de puro milagro; una de las mesas cayó rosando el tobillo de Marinette logrando lastimarle un poco. El rubio se aseguró de ponerle en un lugar seguro, e esa manera él podría ir a encargarse de las chicas que tanto jaleo estaban armando.

-Iré a ver si necesitan mi ayuda para sacar a los demás-dijo, levantándose y alejándose de ella

-¡Adrien!-le grito, pero ya era tarde-Esto es malo, Tikki-la criaturilla salió de su escondite

-No podrás pelear así-señalo su tobillo

-No voy a dejarle todo el trabajo a Chat Noir. Tengo que hacerlo-aseguro-¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Adrien había dejado a Marinette para poder hacer lo mismo. Chat Noir entro por uno de los ventanales rotos asegurándose de que no hubiera más personas inocentes. Se encontraba en medio del salón viendo como entre ellas mismas se atacaban. Intervino golpeando a Lady Belle con su vara para alejarla de Bee Queen quien tenía la ventaja en la batalla. Chat tenía que asegurar la vida de Chloé aunque esta estuviera siendo manipulada.

Miro a la castaña, se notaba más habilidosa de lo que la rubia podía verse, sus movimientos eran más agiles, no tan torpes como los de la rubia, tenía que deshacerse de Lady Belle rápidamente, sabía que, si Marinette estaba herida, no podría transformarse en Ladybug, así que trabajaría solo, aunque debía admitirlo, necesitaba ayuda.

Audaz y gallarda entro a ayudar Ladybug, empujando a Lady Belle quien iba a atacar al gato que estaba distraído, parecía que se traían ambos en la mira a la rubia, pero Ladybug sabia y por lo que se veía, necesitaban quitarla del camino para poder encargarse de la abeja que no dejaba de lanzar ataques. De las manos de la castaña, con ese resplandor amarillo brillante salían aguijones que destruían todo a su paso. No importaba que o quien fuera, no detenía sus ataques.

-¡Presta atención!-le grito al muchacho

-Lo siento my lady, quede perplejo ante tu belleza-sonrió galante como siempre

-¡Agh! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¿Dónde esta el Akuma de Chloé?

-No lo sé-giro si vara para protegerlos a ambos del ataque de la abeja-Me temo que tengo que dejarte con ella, yo me encargare de esta-dijo señalando a la abeja con la mirada-Lo siento-dijo de ultimo y corrió escaleras arriba siendo perseguido por la castaña

No era momento para distraerse pensando en que este bien, era Chat Noir, hasta ahora se había mantenido a salvo sin Ladybug, debía tener el control sobre lo que hacía a pesar de parecer un idiota mujeriego todo el tiempo.

-¡Lucky Charm!

Grito elevando al cielo su yo-yo para que su encantamiento le proporcionara una solución contra la rubia que lograba volver a ponerse de pie y atacarle. El encantamiento llevo a sus manos una manguera del color de su uniforme. Incrédula y dudosa comenzó a analizar su objeto mientras se escudaba de los ataques de Lady Belle. Llego a la cocina en un momento de mejor concentración. La respuesta llego a ella prontamente: Las llaves del agua. Coloco entonces una débil barrera con un carrito de comida en la entrada para darle tiempo de colocar la manguera y poner en marcha su plan.

Justo como lo había planeado. La rubia derribo la puerta de un golpe, Ladybug se hallaba lista para abrir la llave de paso del agua, y así lo hizo. Chorreo con el agua que emanaba de la manguera a la rubia, logrando con ello derribarla y así separarla de la tiara. Cerro rápidamente la llave, lanzo su yo-yo para atrapar la tiara y en cuanto la tuvo en manos, la partió justo por la mitad.

-Has hecho mucho daño, pequeño Akuma-miro a la mariposilla negra de vivos purpuras-¡Es hora de acabar con el mal!-atrapo a la pequeña mariposa con su arma-¡Te tengo!-y la curo-Adiós pequeña mariposa-camino después donde su manguera, la quito de la llave y la lanzo al cielo-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-todo lo que había sido destruido en el salón fue regenerado así como si nada hubiera pasado

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir aún se hacía cargo de la abeja que no parecía ceder ni querer detenerse pronto, debía ser honesto, comenzaba a sentirse cansado. La mayoría de los oponentes con los que había peleado no eran tan fuertes y persistentes como lo era ella, había algo diferente, pero no sabía que era, por pronto, intentaba encontrar el lugar donde el Akuma se resguardaba y había dos opciones obvias: Su liga de cabello o su collar. Una de esas dos tenía que ser, así que se haría de ambas.

Ladybug corrió escaleras arriba para localizar y auxiliar a Chat, pero su herido tobillo hizo que se detuviera y se arrodillara de dolor. No, no dejaría que algo tan insignificante impidiese que ayudara a su compañero. Se puso nuevamente de pie y corrió llegando con el gato que se hallaba tirado en el piso con la castaña sobre de él intentando ahogarlo con la vara mientras que el intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima. La peliazul corrió y derribo a la abeja alejándola de Chat, este se reincorporo mientras tosía repetidas veces. La vio muy cerca.

-Así que terminaste con el Akuma de Chloé-le dijo cuando ella se acerco

-Fue muy sencillo. Te lo dije, no necesito que siempre me estés cuidando-rio

-Somos compañeros, estamos para cuidarnos mutuamente-iba a tomarle la mano, pero ella lo impidió-Hablaremos de eso más tarde-comento

-¿Estoy en problemas?-rio el

-¡Silencio!-grito la castaña-¿Y así se hacen llamar héroes? He visto mejores en los comics y mangas. Son patéticos, es increíble que ambos tengan Kwamis, ¡Son una vergüenza! ¡No merecen tener sus Miraculous!-extendió y mano mientras descendía-Denme sus Miraculous y perdonare sus vidas-aseguro

Ambos héroes se miraron incrédulos por las palabras de la chica ¿Tan fácil creía que sería? Por supuesto que no. Comenzaron a caminar hacia a ella girando sus armas listos para atacarla. La otra por lo contrario, al ser técnicamente ignorada, pues ni siquiera contestaron a lo que propuso, se elevó por lo alto y les miro con desprecio y desdén. Volvió a lanzar sus aguijones contra ellos siendo esquivados con astucia y mucha habilidad. Ella enfurecía cada vez más, y así atacaba sin tener precaución de sí misma. Se posó sobre un pilar para tener mejor vista y puntería. Ellos se habían dividido.

-¡Cataclismo!-grito el muchacho acumulando energía en su mano derecha pasando esta por el pilar haciéndolo trisas y con ello derribar a la castaña que desprevenida cayó al suelo

El Cataclismo de Chat había conseguido hacer un agujero en el suelo. Comenzaron a acercarse a ella nuevamente para despojarla de él objeto que dejan romper para volverle a la normalidad. Estaba atrapada, había caído sobre sus alas y no podía huir, su collar comenzó a emitir ese incesante pitido que le avisaba que el tiempo se le agotaba. Chat Noir y Ladybug se miraron, ella era otra " _heroína_ " y así como ellos, tenía un Kwami. Aprovechando esta grata distracción, con sus pocas fuerzas se levantó y comenzó a correr no sin antes lanzar un último ataque hacia el candelabro que estaba sobre ambos. Chat Noir giro su vara escudándolos y protegiéndolos de hacerse daño. La chica había huido.

Su tiempo se agotaba y tenía que encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y así salir a reunirse con los demás para que nadie sospechase de ella. Una vez que su collar dio el último aviso, el poder de Hachi dejo el cuerpo de Hanna haciendo que la criaturilla callera en sus manos; seguido de ello la introdujo en su bolso de mano y salió por atrás para hacer de cuenta que estuvo escondida, como todos.

-¿Estas bien?-le tomo de la mano y la levanto del suelo

-Sí, ¿Qué tal tú?

-Fresco como una lechuga-contesto

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Ella también tiene un Miraculous ¿Qué pasara con su Kwami si rompemos el collar?-cuestiono ella con preocupación

-No lo sé, mi Kwami jamás me conto que algo así les haya pasado, es tan… Improbable

-Pues ya fue probado que ni nosotros estamos a salvo-el anillo del gato comenzó a sonar-Creo que es hora de irnos

-¿Qué haremos con este desastre?

-No lo sé, use Lucky Charm con Chloé…

-Trata de invocarlo otra vez, no podemos irnos con este hoyo aquí en el Palacio Nacional-miro el agujero-De haber sabido…

-¡Lucky Charm!-volvió a gritar. Su encantamiento le dio una espátula para cemento-A veces creo que esto es un chiste-sonrió-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-lanzo la espátula a lo alto, todo volvió a la normalidad

Ambos salieron del edificio por su lado. Marinette llego a duras penas donde Adrien le había dejado. Adrien por su lado, salió por la puerta trasera encontrándose a Hanna recostada en el pasto. Se acercó a ella para saber si estaba bien, ella se veía algo maltratada, pero supuso que había sido del ataque de la manipulada Chloé, así que le ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminaron donde había dejado a Marinette. La peliazul estaba siendo ayudada por Nathaniel quien con una mano sobre la cintura de esta le ayudaba a ponerse de pie sin buscar otras intenciones. Adrien se percató de esto dejando sola a Hanna y yendo hacia a Marinette y Nath.

-¡Marinette!-se acercó el rubio-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Adrien…-le llamo en cuanto lo vio. El muchacho la tomo de las manos

-Te llevare a casa-aseguro-Gracias por cuidar de ella-sonrió y se alejó de Nathaniel quien solo le atino a mirar en silencio. Hanna, también estaba allí

-¿Podrías ayudarme, Nath?-el chico acudió a su llamada

Adrien aviso a Alya y Nino que llevaría a Marinette a casa, ambos le dijeron que no se preocuparan, regresarían a casa con los demás gracias a que el alcalde pidió amablemente a un bus que se llevara a todos los invitados a sus hogares sin cobrar. El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Marinette donde sus padres ya le esperaban. Adrien la tomo en brazos y cual caballero la entrego a los brazos de su padre.

-Lamento mucho entregarla en estas condiciones-se disculpo

-Haz hecho suficiente con traerla con vida-dijo la madre de la chica agradecida, su marido asintió

-Buenas noches…-se mordió el labio inferior para evitar llamarla " _my lady_ "-… Marinette…-se despidió y regreso al auto que le llevaría a su hogar

Sabine lavo y curo el tobillo de Marinette untándole una especie de pomada hecha con hierbas mientras su hija les contaba lo que había ocurrido intentando omitir las partes de dentro del Palacio, pues se suponía que ella estaba sana y salva afuera. Del lado de Adrien, como de costumbre su padre estaba ausente y quien lo recibió fue su hermano Félix a quien solo le conto un par de cosas para después ir a su cuarto.

-Vaya día-dijo Plagg mientras se acercaba a las almohadas y justo después, Adrien le cayó encima-¡Hey!-el chico se levanto

-Lo siento Plagg-le extendió un pedazo de queso-Lo tome antes de salir del Palacio-el gatito tomo el queso y comenzó a mordisquearlo-Iré a lavarme la cara

-¿Piensas ir a verla?-el muchacho suspiro

-Tengo que asegurarme que este bien-contesto-No tardo

Marinette se encontraba en su cama mirando su pie vendado y tratando de analizar la situación de la chica y su Miraculous infectado. Si el collar estaba infectado, entonces el Kwami también lo estaba, pero el collar era el que guardaba a la mariposa ¿Qué pasaría si rompían el Miraculous? ¿Qué seria del Kwami? Estaba segura de que la chica se sanaría, pero no estaba segura de lo que pasaría con el pequeño Kwami.

-… Jamás en mi vida como Kwami de todas las Ladybugs había pasado algo como esto…-razono Tikki mientras comía una galleta

-… No digo que ella no me preocupe, pero… Su Kwami…-comento preocupada. Tikki suspiro

-Marinette… Como te lo dije, jamás había oído de un Miraculous infectado, si este está infectado, esta obviamente infecta al Kwami y portador. El momento en el que " _ella_ " deje de ser la que use el traje, olvidara todos sus recuerdos como " _heroína_ " y no por asegurar el secreto, si no por sus crímenes tras haber sido manipulada por Hawk Moth

-Pero no es culpa de ella-comento alterada

-No directamente. Pero por la energía negativa que ella emanaba…-se oyeron toquidos a la ventana-Debe ser Chat-dijo-Si vas a contarle, espera a ser Ladybug-le sonrió y fue a esconderse con unas galletas en las manos

-De acuerdo-murmuro-Adelante-la ventana se abrió lentamente dejando entrar al muchacho

-My lady~-le reverencio e hizo entrega de una rosa roja-Su noche no fue muy tranquila, ¿Cierto?-se reincorporo

-No.-sonrió-¿Qué tal estas? Escuche mucho ruido dentro del Palacio

-Algo golpeado, pero fuera de eso, me encuentro en óptimas condiciones de venir a verte-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Ah… B-Bien-sonrió

-¿Pudiste bailar?-pregunto

-Nop… El baile seria después del discurso de la cumpleañera-el tomo sus manos y la levanto

-¿Quisiera concederme esta pieza, My lady~?

Tomo su mano y su cintura mientras con cuidado bailaba con ella ignorando las peticiones de que se detuviese, hasta hacer que se sostuviera de su pie herido y casi logrando que esta se callera, sin embargo el la abrazo y la regreso a la cama.

-Mentiste-dijo dolido, aunque sabía que ella estaba herida-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te estés preocupando por mí todo el tiempo-contesto ella con la mirada baja. Él se molesto

-¿Pero el sí puede?-cuestiono

-¿El?-levanto la mirada

-El chico que estaba cuidando de ti si puede preocuparse-dijo

-Adrien…-susurro ella, creía que Chat hablaba de Adrien-El solo quería ayudarme ¿Por qué no entiendes eso _?-"¿Qué de sano le hayas a estar enamorada de alguien y no saber su nombre?_ "-recordó las palabras de Alya-¿¡Cómo puedo confiar en ti si ni siquiera sé quién eres!?-le grito. Grave error. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Ella misma le había aclarado que por el bien de ambos, él debía guardar su verdadera identidad. Él estaba herido y enojado.-Vete…-murmuro-¡Vete! ¡Regresa a casa! ¡No quiero verte!-le grito hiriéndolo aún mas

-Wow…-dijo una voz interrumpiéndolos. El muchacho se dio vuelta

-¡Agh, genial! Lo que me faltaba.-dijo molesto y fatigado-Volpina

-A mí no me eches la culpa de tus problemas amorosos-comento-Necesito hablar contigo y Ladybug ¿Sabes dónde está?-Chat miro de reojo a Marinette. No por estar molesto la echaría de cabeza

-No, nos separamos en cuanto salimos del Palacio-contesto

-De acuerdo. Entonces sal, tengo que decirte algo relacionado con lo que les sucedió hoy

Chat no miro a Marinette, solo se dio la vuelta, le dio la espalda y salió de su cuarto con una expresión desoladora en su rostro. A Marinette no le quedo más que ver como su caballero se alejaba de ella con otra chica.

Antes de que Volpina llegara, el furioso Chat estuvo tentado a quitarse su anillo y mostrarle a Marinette que ambos chicos era él. Adíen y Chat eran la misma persona. Y de quien él hablaba, era del pelirrojo, que se veía muy contento de ayudarla. No se supone que fuera así. Después de todo, escucho la conversación que tuvieron ella y Alya en la tarde. Y entonces, comenzó a dudar.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: Aclaraciones

**/Hola lectores/as!**

 **Rinmika reportándose con otro capi OuO**

 **Disculpad la demora uwu no me llegaba la inspiración xD**

 **Bueno, menos charla y más lectura**

 **Chiaou!/**

* * *

Capítulo 7 (Aclaraciones…)

 **-Marinette Pov-**

Han pasado unas semanas desde que Chat y yo discutimos, desde ese día no le he visto. Todas las noches salgo al balcón a esperarlo, pero el nunca llega. Debo admitirlo, me hace falta, lo extraño. Así como es de sabios admitir que también tuve parte de la culpa por gritarle lo que le grite, siendo que yo misma le había dicho que, fuera como fuera, aceptaría a quien se esconde tras la máscara, porque con o sin ella sigue siendo Chat. Mi gatito tonto. Los días transcurren como si quisieran hacer evidente la ausencia de Chat. Mi vida sigue, pero ahora es vacía de cierto modo.

 **-Normal Pov-**

-¡Marinette, cuidado!

-¿Ah?-levanto la mirada, el valón de voleibol iba a caerle encima, pero fue empujada hacia el suelo. Adrien la había salvado

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-Eh… Si…-la posición en la que se encontraban no era muy gratificante, él estaba sobre de ella

-¡L-Lo siento!-se levantó rápidamente para después ayudarle a ponerse de pie-¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente has estado muy distraída

-Sí, no es nada serio en realidad solo… Me distraje-sonrió para confortarlo

Era común ver a Marinette distraída, pero no era tan común que ella se distrajera en plana clase de gimnasia cuando había balones involucrados. No era que les tuviera miedo, pero no le parecía agradable que uno de estos la golpeara, sería perfecto para que Chloé se burlara de ella y fuera el hazmerreír del colegio por eso.

Prefirió ir a sentarse junto a su eterna amiga Alya quizá ella le ayudaría a pensar en algo más. La chica de anteojos estaba entretenida con su móvil, parecía muy importante, pues se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiere de ello. Marinette miro por sobre del hombro de ella, Alya estaba subiendo un video a su blog en internet, el video de la pelea que Chat y Ladybug tuvieron en la fiesta de Chloé. Solo se alcanzó a filmar una parte proporcional de lo más " _relevante_ "- _lo que alcanzo a ver_ \- Marinette miro a detalle cada uno de los movimientos que se alcanzaban a divisar de ella contra la Lady Belle en ese momento. Ya luego suspiro.

El fin de la jornada término sin que ella se diera cuenta, no se veía con ánimos de nada, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo último que le grito al gato. Vaya tropiezo de parte de ella ¿Y si ya no iba a verla en las noches? ¿Preferiría dejarla? ¿Dejarla? Vamos, que aunó no eran nada oficial y ella ya le hacía a que tenían algo a lo que se pueda llamar " _relación_ ". Camino entonces para regresar a casa y poder platicar a solas con Tikki, pues era la única que sabía que su eterno amor y galán nocturno era Chat; entonces, torpemente, tropezó con alguien.

-¡Te tengo!-la tomo por la muñeca antes de que callera al suelo-¿Marinette?-le llamo-¿Puedes decirme que sucede? Me gustaría que confiaras en mí no solo como un compañero de clase, si no como un... Amigo. C-Claro si no te incomoda-pregunto con las mejillas algo sonrosadas

-Adrien...-murmuro-" _La discusión con Chat fue por haber recibido la ayuda de Adrien... Pero si le demuestro que Adrien es solo un amigo quizá... Entienda_ "-se pensó-N-No creo que entiendas...

-Según como lo veo-la examino-Tu problema es amoroso-la peliazul le miro sorprendida-Puedo sugerir una ida al café por unas malteadas para que puedas contarme ¿De acuerdo?-sonrió

-Está bien-le regreso la sonrisa

Adrien se escaparía de sus clases de esgrima solo para estar a solas con Marinette. Estaba ciertamente sentido por lo que ella le había dicho, pero no podía evitarla toda la vida, simplemente la amaba y para demostrárselo, probaría que podría ser más que un simple compañero de clase. Se ganaría a su amada a la forma antigua.

Por otro lado, unos ojos color miel enfocaban su mirada justo a la figura de la peliazul cuando se alejó con el rubio. Ardía en celos; algo había cambiado radicalmente en ella y de no ser por su forma de fungir, de ser hipócrita ante los demás- _enseñanza de parte de Chloé_ -todos hubieran notado ya el cambio. Sus ojos perdieron brillo, se ocultaba en la sombras de los edificios y tras los casilleros, solo era cuestión de esperar. ¿Quién diría que los celos causarían tanto cambio en una chica así? Si con ceder su poder a Hawk Moth creería conseguiría a Adrien, se equivocaba.

 **Flash back**

 _-… La persona que porta el Miraculous infectado es mi aprendiz. No soy perfecta, nadie lo es, pero ella insistió para que le enseñará. Realmente necesito que tengan cuidado, ella no es mala solo..._

 _-Volpina, déjate de rodeos_

 _-Su nombre real es Hanna Robins_ -dijo como en un murmuro

 _-¿Que?..._

 **Fin de Flash back**

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto la peliazul de coletas que estaba sentada a su lado

-¿Eh? Ah… Nada-sonrió-¿Y entonces…? ¿Me dirás quien es el afortunado?

-Pues…-desvió su mirada, en unos segundos sus ojos se posaron en un artículo del periódico local que tenía como foto para llamar la atención a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Suspiro.

-¿Es Chat Noir?-pregunto intentando sonar sorprendido pero que no fuere fingido

-¿P-Pero que dices?-rio nerviosa-Chat tiene muchas admiradoras

-Cierto, pero no todas tienen una especie de chupetón que esta por desaparecer en el cuello-comento sin pena

-¿¡Q-Que!?-comenzó a buscarse la marca con la cámara frontal de su móvil-¡Maldición! ¡Y yo que creí que me había pellizcado mientras dormía! ¡Le dije que no! ¡Es tan terco!-siguió refunfuñando

-leve risa-Vaya, eso quiere decir que sí. Solo lo dije por decir-siguió riendo-¿Pero eso quiere decir que si es él?

-No puedo negarlo-sonrió rendida-¿Se me nota mucho?

-¿El chupetón o que te gusta?

-Que me gusta… N-No menciones el chupetón por favor…-murmuro con pena

 **-Marinette Pov-**

Al principio no creía que fuera correcto contarle a Adrien sobre Chat, sin darme cuenta termine por técnicamente contarle lo que " _tenemos_ ". ¿Qué rayos? Lo digo como si ya se me hubiera declarado. Ehr… De hecho lo hizo desde que lo conozco, sin rodeos, solo llego a mi ventana y me dijo que le gustaba, después de un tiempecito fui yo la que le contesto y hasta ahora no somos algo _formal_ me siento algo tonta por contarle todo esto, seguro que cree que estoy loca o algo. Salimos del café.

-… Nos vemos mañana en la escuela entonces-se despidió de mi a unos pasos sonriente

-Claro-le conteste

 **-Normal Pov-**

Separaron sus caminos, irían a casa, la casa de ella estaba cerca, pronto podría alistarse para hacer sus deberes y recibir a Chat si era que hoy iría, mientras que Adrien todavía tenía que llegar a la escuela para que lo recogieran pues se suponía que estaría en sus clases de esgrima. Justo en ese momento, alguien detuvo sus pasos.

Una persona de la misma altura a la de la peliazul le obligo a detenerse poniéndose en su camino, le propino un susto de muerte al rubio, la mirada llena de maldad que ella proporcionaba era demasiado dura era como si estuviera dispuesta a golpearlo en ese momento. Instintivamente dio unos dos pasos hacia a atrás, era peligroso estar frente a ella cuando no se podía hablar coherentemente. Ella había perdido la cordura desde que su Miraculous y su Kwami se infectaron, ni intentar que reaccionara funcionaria.

Estaba dispuesto a correr para alejarse de ella, pero ella anticipo sus movimientos y, antes de que se moviera siquiera lo de tuvo tomándole por la muñeca. Comenzó a hablarle, sus frases no eran concretas, repetía constantemente cuan mejor era por sobre de Marinette y que debería aceptarla, Adrien solo podía forcejear con ella mientras incrédulo observaba como su amiga se perdía a sí misma. La castaña, extremadamente molesta pues él no parecía que escuchara lo que le decía comenzó a gritarle.

Exitosamente consiguió que ella lo soltara, comenzó a correr lejos, en cuanto le dio la espalda, se detuvo rápidamente, ella había conseguido lazarlo con un látigo color negro para después verter alrededor una especie de líquido viscoso que podría denominarse que fuera miel, sin embargo, la miel no endurece, ella le hacía endurecer con su mano mientras cerraba el puño haciendo que gritara por el dolor. Adrien no se preocupaba tanto por sí mismo, si no por Plagg que estaba en su mochila.

-¿Qué fue eso?-volteo rápidamente

-Parecía un grito-aclaro la pequeña Tikki. Marinette se dio vuelta, a la lejanía claramente se podía ver el traje amarillo-negro que flotaba por sobre las demás personas y un tipo de montículo amarillo-Marinette es…

Sin perder tiempo valioso fueron a esconderse para que Ladybug entrara en acción y curara a la chica con el Miraculous infectado. Bee Queen estaba apretando cada vez más y más a Adrien mientras que el intentaba morderse la lengua para no gritar por el dolor y que esta estuviera satisfecha al verlo sufrir. De la nada, algo rojo golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de la abeja, alejándola del muchacho. La miel se había quedado endurecida hasta donde Bee Queen lo había dejado.

Intento acercarse al rubio para poder ayudarlo y sacarlo de su apuro, sin embargo fue atacada por la abeja. Comenzó entonces una confrontación entre chicas con poderes que sus Miraculous les brindaban. Marinette se había propuesto a curar a esa chica, sabía muy dentro de ella que sufría y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. El molesto pitido que advertía que el tiempo acabaría sonó en el collar de la castaña, asustada, empujo a Ladybug asegurándose que no le siguiera la ataco con sus aguijones y cobarde huyo de allí.

Ladybug, frustrada golpeo el piso con su puño, esto era el colmo. Se levantó del suelo y con su yo-yo/arma rompió la prisión que envolvía a Adrien, quien a punto de desfallecer cayó al suelo una vez libre. La chica logro atraparlo casi antes de que el llegara al suelo, lo recostó sorbe sus piernas y lo examino con cuidado. Gracias a dios estaba bien. Con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que despertarlo para que se fuera a casa.

-… ¿Ladybug?-le miro desde su lugar, ella estaba muy cerca

-Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo-sonrió, se levantó y ayudo a que él se pusiera de pie-Es tarde, debes volver a casa-indico. El auto que siempre transportaba a Adrien a donde quiera que iba llego y de este salió su hermano mayor

-¡Adrien!-le llamo preocupado

La chica le sonrió de último y se dispuso a partir mientras él la miraba. Por primera vez él había sido salvado por ella. Fue entonces hacia su hermano. Félix aun preocupado, tomo a su hermano entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo, luego le reprendió por no estar donde se supone que debería estar. Adrien se defendió alegando - _mintiendo_ \- que había sido secuestrado por Bee Queen de la escuela. De momento aquella mentira le salvo.

La noche llego, era hermosa, el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, no parecía que lloviera hoy día como dos noches atrás. Se encaminaba torpemente rumbo a casa de su amada solo para poder verla de nuevo. Tenía que " _agradecerle_ " por haber salvad su vida, claro que no lo haría directamente, Chat Noir algalia a su fiel compañera por su gran hazaña mientras que por fuera, la verdadera Ladybug se comía con la mirada al gato ingrato. Llego justo cuando ella salió, se le veía tan adorable y linda, ya traía puesto su pijama.

-C-Chat…-dijo sorprendida, no creía que justo hoy viniera a su casa

-Buenas noches… Marinette-saludo.

Eso hirió a Marinette ¿Dónde estaba ese galante " _My lady_ " que tanto solía decirle? ¿De verdad dejo de quererle? No, no podía ser cierto. El viento soplo haciendo bailar las melenas de ambos, ella traía el pelo suelto, con una mano se acomodó su cabello a un lado de su rostro. Se miraron mutuamente, el parecía serio pero por dentro estaba nervioso, ella intento decir algo, pero sus nervios y temor a que dijera que ya no sentía nada por ella detuvieron las palabras antes de salir.

Salto desde el balcón a unos pasos de ella, no se quitaban la mirada de encima. Ella no hablaría, decepcionado, decidió darse la vuelta para irse, Marinette noto esto y rápidamente le tomo por el brazo y le impidió que siguiera moviéndose. Sorprendido, lentamente giro la cabeza para observarla por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas que lentamente caían en silencio, le había hecho llorar. Rápidamente, movió su brazo logrando soltarse del agarre de ella, asustándola, justo en seguida le tomo con sus brazos aferrándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Marinette parpadeo dos veces confundida, aun tenia lágrimas, pero estaba muy confundida.

-… Lo siento…-murmuro-No llores por favor, no quiero verte llorar así por mi culpa-le apretó un poco más fuerte-Te amo… pero eso no es excusa para disculpar el cómo te trate…-confeso

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8: Análisis del enemigo

**/Actualizacion!**

 **Personitas chulas, aquí el epi 8 OwO**

 **Deberán esperar hasta la semana siguiente e.e actualizare hasta que aparezca el capi siguiente de la serie uwu para que se esperen jajajaja-risa malévola(?)-/**

* * *

Capítulo 8 (Análisis del enemigo.)

Al día siguiente...

-Buenos días, querido Félix-dijo sonriente al ver a Félix en el salón para recibir a la visita

-Buen día Hanna, ¿Que te trae por aquí tan de mañana?-saludo cordialmente mientras se acerca a ella

-Nada en especial, mamá me envió para traerle esto a tu padre, son los bocetos para la nueva línea de ropa que quiere que Adrien y tu luzcan-le tendió la libreta

-Magnifico-le echo una rápida hojeada-Hablando de mi pequeño hermano... ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

-No.-contesto-El prefiere a otra chica

-¿A si? ¿Y quién es ella?-arqueo una ceja con duda

-Su nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, está en nuestra clase y creo que es hija de panaderos o algo así-comentó

-¿¡Panaderos!? ¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!? ¿Qué puede ofrecerle " _ella_ "?-dijo con desprecio

-Pues, son decisiones de él, supongo-desvió la mirada

-Malas decisiones-corrigió-Y ya que estamos, ¿Podrías ir arriba para levantarlo? El muy holgazán sigue en cama

-su mirada se iluminó-¿¡Si puedo!?-pregunto llena de emoción

-Claro, por eso te lo pedí-sonrió-Les espero para desayunar, no tarden-guiño. La chica corrió velozmente escaleras arriba rumbo al cuarto de su amado, quien aun dormía plácidamente

 **Flash back**

 _-... Lo siento...-murmuró-No llores por favor, no quiero verte llorar así por mi culpa-le apretó un poco más fuerte-Te amo... Pero eso no es excusa para disculpar el cómo te trate...-confesó_

 _-Chat...-susurro su nombre-Eres un idiota-termino_

 _Volvió a como estaba, derramando lagrimas por culpa de él, estaba molesta por como el actuó, por como ella misma se comportó y estaba sentida por no haberle visto en días. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del muchacho y correspondió el abrazo que él le brindaba. Chat no encontraba más palabras que decirle, solo podía permanecer pegado a ella, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello._

 _-Chat...-le llamo, el movió la cabeza para decir que la escucha atentamente_

 _-Dime, my lady-contesto_

 _-No me digas así-reprocho ella, él se separó solo un poco para mirarle, estaba sonrojada y tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba haciendo un puchero-Creo que le dices "My lady" a todas-el rio levemente_

 _-Claro que no-sonrió-Pero si eso es lo que te apabulla...-la separo de él, para hacer una reverencia y tomarle de la mano mientras le miraba-Tu no serás my lady, serás My Princess-beso su mano devotamente_

 _-¿P-Pero que dices, gato tonto?-no pudo contener una leve risilla nerviosa_

 _-De esta manera te demuestro que solo te amo a ti y nadie más que a ti, Marinette_

 _-Tonto-sonrió y comenzó a hacerle mimos al gato, desde acariciar su revuelta melena rubia, hasta rascarle el mentón, momento donde el, accidentalmente comenzó a ronronear._

 _-N-No... Espera...-dijo alarmado por su ronroneo_

 _-Oh no, ven para acá, debes compensar el cómo me hiciste sentir-se sentó sobre sus piernas para evitar que se levantara-No sabía que podías hacer eso, no cabe duda que así eres un auténtico gato-beso su frente_

 _-Te lo suplico... Detente... No lo hagas. No seré responsable de mis actos después...-dijo aturdido y nervioso_

 _-¿A si? ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Cosquillas?-rio divertida y siguió jugando con sus dedos en el mentón del muchacho_

 _-No... ¡Esto!-le abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a besarla_

 _Al principio se quedó helada, pero después correspondió abiertamente. Logro zafar sus brazos para después rodear el cuello de el con ellos y enredar sus dedos en ese enmarañado y dorado cabello que tanto amaba de él. La abrazaba más fuerte, cada vez con más locura, cada vez con más pasión, se tomó la libertad incluso de meter su mano bajo la blusilla del pijama de ella y acariciar suavemente su fina piel con sus garras. Deseaba no traer puestos los guantes, estaba seguro que su piel era muy suave. Lo que amaba de la situación, aparte de besarla, era disfrutar que ella se estremecía cuando el pasaba sus garras cuidando no lastimarla. Lo intentaría de nuevo. Levanto el mentón de ella con su nariz y comenzó a lamer el largo de su cuello, comenzando a saborear a su princesa, abrió su boca, la acercaba cada vez más a él y antes de poder posar sus labios, ella le llamo._

 _-Intenta no dejar marca esta vez-sonrió ella_

 _-No aseguro nada-beso su cuello logrando hacer que ella brincara de la impresión-Es para mostrarles que eres mía..._

 **Fin de flash back**

-Se te ve muy contento-susurro-¿Que estarás soñando, mi amor?-paso sus manos por su cabello para acomodarlo

Plagg dormía en el escritorio sobre una almohadilla con un pedazo de queso al lado. Sintió que el aroma de la habitación era diferente, abrió sus ojos para apreciar el panorama y al hacerlo, salió disparado hacia un rincón a esconderse. Era ella, Bee Queen estaba allí velando el sueño de su portador mientras estaba vestida como una persona normal. La tal Hanna estaba con Adrien mientras aun dormía. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estaba allí? Intento calmarse, la castaña le había tomado por sorpresa. Barrio con la mirada la figura de la chica, sus ojos se posaron en la mochililla amarilla que traía en la cintura, enfoco mejor, había alguien allí, la pequeña Kwami de la castaña pedía ayuda asomando su débil manita por una abertura del cierre, Hachi había visto a Plagg y rogaba por su ayuda, pero el gato no podía auxiliarle, era poner en peligro a su portador.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-grito el rubio

-Buenos días Adrien-saludo ella

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?-pregunto mientras miraba a su escritorio donde se suponía que debía estar Plagg

-Félix me mando a despertarte, y aquí estoy. Vamos, levántate o llegaremos tarde-dijo de último y salió del cuarto. Adrien se aseguró de ver que ella bajara las escaleras para poder hablar con su Kwami.

-¿Plagg?-lo llamo

-Me alegro de no haber dormido contigo-dijo-Esa chica está loca ¡Hubieras visto cómo te miraba! Que miedo

-¿Te vio?

-Quiero pensar que no, pero vi a Hachi-aviso-Ella está muy mal, está pagando por lo que hace ella, su energía se agota

-¿Puede que necesite comida?

-No es la comida, sus fuerzas vitales se agotan, todo el poder maligno que emana su portador lo absorbe Hachi con cada transformación-dijo alarmado-Debemos decirle esto a Ladybug. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Tikki...

-Quizá pueda hallar la forma de lograr que hables con ella. Llamare a Ladybug y le diré que te vea en un punto arbitrario, creo que no es conveniente hacer enojar a Hanna. Por lo obvio, esta celosa de Marinette, se dio cuenta de que me gusta y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que hizo que Hawk Moth le pusiera un Akuma

-No te sientas culpable, no es cosa tuya que ella está loca-comento mordiendo su queso

-Pero si le hace algo a Marinette, nunca me lo perdonaría

-Tranquilo galán-cerro sus ojos, una especie de luz verde envolvió al gato, una vez disipada la luz había un gato negro-de tamaño promedio-en el suelo-Cuando Tikki sienta mi presencia, podre hablar con ella

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-miro asombrado al gato

-Me ayudo de un poco de tu energía gracias al Miraculous, no es tanta como para debilitarte. También puedo transformarme en humano-sonrió-Pero sería extraño ver salir a un chico desde aquí y a esta altura-aclaro

-De acuerdo. Por la hora que es aún debe estar en casa. Ve con cuidado

Adrien y Plagg separaron sus caminos. Todo debía ser de acuerdo a como lo planearon. El rubio debería pasar todo su tiempo con ella para evitar que hiciera rabietas y la tomara contra Marinette, se le hacía pesado el tener que cargar con eso.

Paso toda la mañana complaciendo a la castaña en todo momento, era molesto, pero parecía que ella estaba tranquila. El evito e incluso ignoro muchas veces a Marinette, su pecho se oprimía cada vez que ella, confundida le preguntaba a Nino que le ocurría a su amigo. Adrien estaba seguro de haber oído a Alya decirle a Marinette " _-Quizá se ha rendido-_ " No, eso jamás pasaría, pero si ignorarla era la única forma de tenerla a salvo, lo haría cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

En cuanto a la parte de Plagg durante el día le fue muy difícil acercarse un poco siquiera, no fue hasta el descanso que pudo caminar cerca de Marinette. Tikki al notar que había un Kwami cerca, paseándose por el colegio como si nada, le pidió a Marinette la llevara a un lugar escondido a la intemperie.

-¿Qué harás?-cuestiono dudosa

-Hay un Kwami vagando en la escuela, creo que es Plagg debe ser algo muy serio como para que se transforme en un animal-una luz rojiza envolvió su cuerpo transformándola en una chica humana pelirroja y de la misma altura que Marinette

-¿T-Tikki?-pregunto entre asustada y asombrada

-Tranquila, te explico después

 **Fuera del colegio**

-Creí que no vendrías-se escuchó desde la rama se un árbol

-Baja de allí, debemos pasar desapercibidos-ordeno ella

-Eso hago-bufo

-Un muchacho en la rama de un árbol no pasa desapercibido, es muy llamativo, podrías llamar la atención de un policía

-Te preocupas mucho, Tikki-bajo de un salto

-Si me llamaste para hacerme enojar, será mejor que me vaya, mi portador me espera-se cruzó de brazos muy molesta

-No. Te llame para informarte sobre algo muy importante. Como ya sabrás, hay un Miraculous infectado y un portador y Kwami de por medio.

-Sí, lo sabía-asintió

-Mi portador y yo sabemos la identidad de Bee Queen. Es una chica llamada Hanna. Hoy por la mañana ella fue al cuarto de mi portador, yo dormía en su escritorio, quiero pensar que la chica no me vio. Pero su Kwami si, Hachi está pagando por lo que Hanna hace a manos de Hawk Moth.

-Su cuerpo se debilita...

-Y podría morir. Su portadora genera mucha energía negativa debido a los celos que le tiene a una chica

-Debe ser mucha carga ¿Quién sería?-se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa

-Parece que su nombre es Marinette-espeto

-¿¡Que dices!?-se exalto

-¿La conoces?-le miró fijamente-No me digas que...

-Calla, no debes decirlo. De por si es malo que sepamos quien es la portadora de Hachi, no podemos poner en peligro a los nuestros

-Lo ridículo es que los tres estamos tan cerca y no sabíamos que estábamos allí

-Es la barrera protectora de los Miraculous, evita que algo así pase, supongo. Dado esto, solo espero que Hachi no diga quien es tu portador.

-No lo hará. Ruega nuestra ayuda

El timbre anuncio el fin del descanso, sabían que sus portadores tenían cinco minutos antes de entrar a clase. Plagg se vería con Adrien tras la escuela, y Tikki vería a Marinette en el baño. Para Tikki, reunirse con Marinette, pues tomaría la forma de una pequeña catarina/mariquita así pasando desapercibida. Plagg tras ser un gato de tamaño promedio, se las vería algo negras.

Portadores y Kwamis se reunieron y seguirían sus fachadas. Una vez que la jornada termino, Marinette abordo a Adrien quien ya estaba con Hanna. La castaña miro asesinamente a la peliazul una vez que se acercó. Les había invitado a ambos a su casa, sin embargo, Adrien contesto por ambos y negó secamente la cordial invitación de la chica que tanto le gustaba. Sabía muy en el fondo que tarde o temprano eso tendría repercusiones, lo único que agradecía era que Marinette no sabía que él era Chat y así siempre podría acercarse.

Algo confundida y un poco sentida, la peliazul fue rumbo a sus amigos y les indico que se fueran, pues ellos no les acompañarán. Nino y Alya se miraron. Ambos pensaban que Adrien ya había dado por visto el asunto con Marinette. Se sintieron algo mal por él, pero eran sus decisiones y no podían negarlas, solo aceptarlas.

-... Entonces... ¿Se rindió?-pregunto ella mientras mordía una galleta

-Eso parece, no me sorprende... Puede que haya decidido darte tu espacio-comento Alya

-¿Pero ignorarme así todo el día? Es injusto. Dijo que podríamos ser amigos

-¿Pero qué me dices? Honestamente estoy muy confundido, como ustedes-aclaro Nino

-Calma Marinette, debe de haber algo por lo que lo haya echo

Se sentía decepcionada, cambiar su amistad por una chica no le parecía ético, le parecía tristemente estúpido. Creía que cambiar su parecer con Adrien al volver a hablarle con naturalidad sería correcto y después este se da la vuelta y lo echa todo a la borda por una chica. No le sonaba bueno. Cuando sus amigos se fueron, tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Tikki.

La pequeña Kwami le explico a su portadora todo lo que Plagg le dijo, callo en cuenta entonces de que su compañera Hanna estaba celosa de ella por lo que sentía Adrien. Completamente ridículo, pero una chica celosa puede ser peligrosa y más si tiene " _poderes_ ". Adrien y ella estaban en peligro, la situación era complicada, por algo se le vino a la mente la forma de actuar del rubio el día de hoy. No cabía duda, el había notado el cambio del comportamiento de su amiga y mejor quiso evitar que enfureciera. Pero ¿Sabía que ella tenía un Miraculous? ¿Qué sabia Adrien sobre eso? Pudo haber seguido especulando, pero llamaron a la ventana.

-Buenas noches-le tensional mano invitándole a salir

-Se me fue la noción del tiempo-sonrió nerviosa, esperaba que no haya escuchado su conversación

-Los deberes, seguramente-contesto

Se tomaron el permiso y la libertad de olvidarse por un momento de todos los problemas y darse un tiempo para sí mismos. Después de todo, al gato le hacia falta ver la sonrisa de su chica después de haberla evadido todo el día. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que un par de ojos color miel, los acechaba desde la lejanía.

-Pero mira... ¿Qué es esto?-sonrió-Interesante...

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9: Una obra desastrosa

**/Y señores y señoritas tal y como se los prometí, actualización hoy, ya que hoy fue el estreno del capi 17 de ML xD para que vean que Rinmika cumple sus promesas OuO**

 **Ahora xD no creí que Chloé sería la Anti xD me golpeo en el ingenio haha xD/**

* * *

Capítulo 9 (Una obra desastrosa.)

-¡Ladybug!-grito tan fuerte como pudo

 **-Adrien/Chat Pov-**

-¿Cómo llegamos a este punto? ¿Es que acaso soy incapaz de protegerte?

 **Flash back**

 _Estábamos estudiando literatura cuando a la profesora se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de hacer una obra para después de la junta de padres e hijos. Honestamente no me importaba mucho, pero cierto número de chicas quería participar y un par de ellas quería que yo fuera su compañero._

 _-Adrien actuara conmigo-aseguro Chloé mientras Sabrina asentía_

 _-Oh querida-se caminó unos pasos hacia a ella, decidida-Según escuche por allí, dijiste que Adrien debería estar con los de su nivel-explico moviendo las manos-Eres hija de alguien del gobierno, ni Adrien ni yo, que somos modelos, estamos a tu altura-se burló-¿Cierto Adrien?-volteo a mirarme. Suspire_

 _-Cierto-conteste-Actuare el ensayo del papel con Hanna, Chloé, y no habrá nada que haga que cambie de parecer-mire de reojo a Marinette, quien observaba la escena en silencio._

 _No puedo permitirme ponerla en riesgo, aun si eso significa ser casi el esclavo de Hanna, yo lo haré todo con tal de que ella siempre este bien, todo porque la amo. Los ensayos para el papel principal comenzaron en esa semana. Lo único que hace que me desanime es saber que Nath actuara con Marinette y encima, Hanna lo apoya, a mí solo me queda asentir cuando ella me habla e ignorar a la chica que me gusta. Durante estos días, Nino me ha dicho que Marinette está molesta conmigo por mi cambio tan radical, si tan solo supiera cuanto me duele no poder aclararle nada. En estos momentos agradezco ser Chat Noir._

 _Y hay veces en las que detesto ser él. Los patrullajes nocturnos me impiden poder ir a verla y aunque es Ladybug la que patrulla conmigo, debemos separar nuestros caminos. Está preocupada por la repentina desaparición de Bee Queen, si supiera que estoy manteniéndola alejada, pero no puedo decirle quien soy, a veces pienso que se decepcionaría al saber que soy Adrien en realidad, aunque ella juro que aceptaría a ambos._

 _Durante los ensayos que hacemos en casa, con la supervisión de mi hermano, digo mis diálogos mirando a Hanna e imaginándome que ella es Marinette. Félix dice que cada vez suena más realista. Por parte de Hanna, ella a veces olvida los diálogos, creo que le gusta que hable de esa manera tan galante con ella, que pena, solo le hablo así a My Princess._

 _-Es todo por hoy-dijo ella guardando sus copias en su carpeta-Estoy segura de que ganaremos los papeles principales-sonrió. Hacía mucho que no la veía con una sonrisa tan limpia como esa._

 _-Está bien-le regrese la sonrisa-Creo que descansare un rato_

 _-Has trabajado muy duro, no has descansado en toda la semana, entre la escuela y las sesiones de fotos...-me abrazo-No has descansado nada..._

 _-Eh... Descanso en las noches... Como todos-reí nervioso_

 _-Vamos juntos a un Spa-ofreció_

 _-Gracias, pero hoy deseo más que nada mi cama-rechace-Pero mañana vamos juntos si quieres_

 _Ella parece ser una chica fácil de complacer, con algo muy pequeño ella sonríe y accede. A veces pienso que ella es más dócil cuando soy yo el que le habla, cuando comienza a enojarse es mejor consentirla. Dios, parece como si fuera su novio, no por favor, todo menos eso. La quiero y la aprecio pero no de esa manera._

 _Y así los días restantes llegaron hasta la repartición de papeles, los personajes asignados de la obra nos tomaron por sorpresa. A pesar de que la obra fuera la sirenita, no esperaba algo más haya; pero jamás imagine que Marinette y yo fuéramos los personajes principales. Sentí como un peso enorme se me vino a los hombros, ahora debería trabajar el doble para poder contentar y contener a Hanna, pero seré honesto, agradezco a la suerte que sea Marinette y no nadie más, porque la suerte no es para los gatos negros, pero las catarinas, son de buena suerte._

 ** _3 días después..._**

 _-Alguien me quiere explicar... ¿De quién fue la gran idea de poner un beso en la escena de la despedida?-pregunto Chloé molesta_

 _-Me pareció romántico hacerlo. Después de todo sería la última vez que ella viera al príncipe-aclaro Rose_

 _-Pero el cuento dice específicamente que..._

 _-Somos las encargadas del guion-interrumpió Juleka a Sabrina_

 _-Son dos besos innecesarios en la obra-volvió a rechistar Chloé_

 _-No he escuchado objeción por parte de los tres protagonistas principales._

 _¿Y cómo escucharía de objeciones si Hanna estaba encantada con el primer beso? Para mí de malas, Hanna sería la que actuaría como la prometida del príncipe, ósea yo, y no solo eso, a Juleka y a Rose les pareció correcto y realista un beso para la boda. Por eso no hubo muchas objeciones. Si se molestó porque Marinette se despediría del príncipe con un beso, pero de allí en fuera, estaba encantada._

 _Algunos trajes serian cortesía de la madre de Hanna, otros los haría Marinette. Claro que los mejores trajes serian el de Hanna y el mío, eso no es de extrañarse, a como esta, era obvio que pasaría._

 _Al cabo de un par de días me entere. Kim estaba preparando un plan para declarársele a Chloé. Había comprado para ella un broche muy caro y le diría el día de la obra, cuando el enojo se hubiera disipado, o eso esperaba. Entonces, el día llego._

 _Nos encontrábamos ya presentando la obra, ya habíamos llegado a la escena del primer beso, entonces sucedió. Un fuerte estruendo, seguido de un agudo grito nos distrajo a todos los presentes. Era Kim, un Akuma se había apoderado de él, ahora se hacía llamar Darck Cupid. ¿Quién dijo que cupido solo aparecía en San Valentín?_

 _Lleno de ira y celos, comenzó a lanzar sus flechas ennegrecidas contra todos los presentes, su efecto: Odio, repudio o molestia a cualquier cosa o persona que este a su lado o demuestre cariño. Las personas comenzaron a desalojar, yo perdí de vista a Hanna y Marinette, supuse que ambas aprovecharían esa oportunidad para transformarse. Yo haría lo mismo._

 _-¡Plagg, transfórmame!_

 _En cuestión de segundos yo ya estaba listo para la acción. Cuando regrese, Ladybug se encargaba de Darck Cupid, fue cuando la vi. Alya estaba grabando con su celular lo que ocurría mientras que Nino le rogaba que se alejaran. Alya no obedeció, no accedía aun así decidió acercarse más. Iba a ser atacada, pero Ladybug la protegió._

 _-¡Ladybug!-grite tan fuerte como pude. Sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo. Es entonces, donde me encuentro ahora._

 **Fin de flash back**

Intente acercarme a ella una vez que Nino alejo a Alya, quise tomar a hombro para examinarla y saber que ella estaba en óptimas condiciones para seguir peleando, sin embargo, de parte de ella me lleve un manotazo y una mala cara casi burlona. La impresión del manotazo hizo que instintivamente, retrocediera unos pasos lejos de ella.

-¿My lady?-la llame

-No me llames de esa manera gato estúpido-contesto cruelmente

La flecha negra de Darck Cupid había logrado atravesar a Ladybug, haciendo que ella igual que las víctimas, se comportasen fríamente con los demás. Necesitaba liberarla para que ella pudiera curar a ambos chicos. Ladybug comenzó a atacarme con ayuda de Darck Cupid mientras que Bee Queen nos observaba de brazos cruzados, estaba lista para meterse y robarse los Miraculous en cuanto nos descuidásemos, un plan perfecto.

-Por favor My Lady...-retrocedí-No quiero hacerte daño-le rogué. Y es verdad, no quiero lastimarla

-No te atreverías-rio ella cruelmente-Eres un gato inútil. Los gatos negros son de mala suerte

 **Flash Back**

 _-... Entonces el príncipe beso a la princesa, así liberándola del hechizo. ¿Alguien sabe por qué ocurre esto?-pregunto la profesora_

 _-Por qué el amor siempre vence al odio...-aclaro Rose_

 **Fin de flash back**

-Eso es-alargue mi bastón-Prepárate, My Lady-sonreí para así impulsarme con mi bastón como si fuere una garrocha, empujando a Ladybug hasta tirarla de espaldas al suelo. Sujete las muñecas de ella con una mano y la bese, quisiera o no. De principio, comenzó a forcejear, pasados unos segundos dejo de moverse, correspondiendo mi beso.

-¿Que...?-nos levantamos rápidamente

-My lady, el Akuma ¿Dónde está?

-En el broche-sobo su cabeza. Ya estábamos juntos otra vez y listos para atacar a Darck Cupid

-¡Cataclismo!

No permitiré que nadie se meta con ella mientras yo esté aquí. Corrí rápidamente para quitarle el broche de la correa que tenía las flechas negras. Con mi Cataclismo logre desasirme de la correa y Ladybug se hizo cargo de lo demás. Una vez que todo regreso a la normalidad seguimos con la obra, aunque, siendo honesto, creo que algo falta, que algo anda mal. Pero desconozco el que.

 **-Normal Pov-**

-Esto es imperdonable, esos vándalos no pueden estarse lejos de una escuela inclusive-dijo molesto golpeando la pared-Aun no comprendo cómo es que les llaman héroes, claro está que solo están aquí ara hacer destrozos-miro al televisor-Chat Noir… todo es culpa tuya, desde que llegaste a Paris todo ha sido un caos

-Parece que alguien repudia a Chat Noir-dijo ella recargada de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados-Puedo ayudarte a desacerté de ese molesto bicho de mala suerte, claro que tendrías que compensármelo con algo

-¿Bee Queen? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para hacer caso a tu llamado. Estoy aquí para borrar a esos dos del mapa, ellos se empeñan en destruirlo todo y así hacerse llamar héroes. Tu ayuda no me caería mal. Félix…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: Lady Marinette

**/Mis amores qwq!**

 **Alguien extraño a tia Rinmika? No...?**

 **Bueh... les explico por que desaparesi. Mi pc esta en estado de coma, le aparecio la leyenda de Fatal Error y necesitaba una contraceña para reactivarle, sin embargo, mi hermana se niega a re activarla y se porta mierda, pero me la pela xD mi hermano me presto su tab para editar el texto hahhahahaha nadie me dice cuando editar Bicth(?)**

 **Y pueh hoy regreso OuO, estoy buscando una app para corregir horrografia, asi ya no pido prestao...**

 **Nota adicional, no sean mierdas y ayuden a los demas O.O/**

* * *

Capítulo 10 (Lady Marinette.)

-... ¿Ayudarte? Perdiste la cabeza niña-rio burlón

-No. Dime ¿Que estas dispuesto a hacer para humillar y destruir a Chat Noir? Es tentador ¿No? Veras, Chat Noir posee un anillo que es que le da el poder de hacer lo que le plazca. Si se lo retiras, solo será una simple y común persona. Si tu usaras uno así, harías lo mismo, lo se-le ofreció una mariposa negra-Permíteme mostrarte-la incrusto en su argolla-Iras a un lugar con mucha gente y armaras un lio haciéndote pasar por Chat Noir. Ya sabes que viene después-sonrió maliciosa-Solo déjate llevar, mi Copy Cat-beso su mejilla

Tras haber infectado a Félix Agreste salió junto con el que ahora era su nuevo cómplice, Copy Cat. Se podría decir que el era la copia exacta de Chat, sin embargo, era mas alto, su pelo mas largo y su escote mas ceñido. El muchacho se sentía y se creía mucho mejor que el Chat original. La casa Agreste se quedo sola aparentemente.

Entro por la ventana como cada rutina nocturna, se tiro en la cama cansado botando enseguida su Kwami de su anillo, se le veía contento y cansado. Su sonrisa tonta reflejaba todo lo confortable que estaba. Hoy no había estado con su princesa, hoy patrullo con su Lady, decidió no visitarla para que descansara un poco y se recuperara. El día de mañana sería prometedor.

Después del asunto de la obra, Nino y Alya planearon una salida entre los cuatro otra vez, se había planeado una ida al parque de diversiones ya que se estrenaba una renovación de una vieja atracción. Planeaba actuar como Adrien-Chat, intentaría besarla por sus propios méritos aun si eso era perder chance como si mismo. Era opcional. No era como si realmente estuviera decidido a hacerlo, estúpidas batallas mentales.

Al día siguiente, Adrien se dio el lujo de levantarse tarde, bajo a desayunar sonriente, parecía haber dos cosas buenas hoy día a parte de la salida: Hanna había ido a una sesión de fotos ese fin de semana a Madrid y Félix no estaba en casa. Por primera vez pudo comer sin sermones.

-Marinette Pov-

No me lo creo. ¿Como se atreve si quiera a haber aceptado el plan de esos dos? ¿Que hay de lo que pienso? ¿Que hay de lo que quiero? El fue quien se comporto de una forma absurda conmigo, estoy indignada, pero... Mientras Hanna esta con Adrien ella... ella se calma. Es como si fuera una niña en busca de atención. De cierta forma se lo agradezco. Tal vez deba... Agradecerle.

-¿Marinette?-me llamo Tikki quien sostenía una galleta en sus manos-Deberías apresurarte, Alya llegara pronto-dijo

-Ah si...-suspire. Honestamente no quiero ir

-¿Que sucede?-se acerco-¿Piensas en ese chico otra vez?

-Si. Aun no me cabe en la cabeza el razonamiento de esa chica con Adrien. El y yo somos los culpables de esto

-No es culpa suya de que ella se aferre a un amor inexistente y nulo, Marinette-contesto molesta-Lo único que me indigna es que ella mal use el poder de su Kwami y que sea Hachi quien sufre las consecuencias

Tikki estaba realmente molesta, ¿Y para que negarlo? Yo también. Puede que me de lástima la situación amorosa de Hanna, por que todo esto es un triángulo amoroso roto, pero Tikki tiene razón, no son razones suficientes para dejarse llevar por las palabras de Hawk Moth. Estoy segura de que cuando ya no necesite de ella, tomara su Miraculous y la desechara tal cual pañuelo usado.

La hora de irme llego. Mamá me dio una bolsa con unos croissants recién hechecitos, ella estaba segura de les gustarían a mis amigos. Hablando de Hanna y su problema de control de celos, Chat no vino anoche. Tenia preparados unos dulces para el ¿Se habrá puesto celoso? ¿Pero como sabia de la obra y que yo estaba allí? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

-Normal Pov-

-¡Marinette!-le llamo Alya sacudiendo su mano para que la viera, ambos chicos ya estaban con ella

-Lamento llegar tarde, mamá insistía en que les diera esto-sonrió y extendió la mano con la bolsa

-¡Genial!-dijo Alya tomando la bolsa

-Marinette, escucha. Yo...

-No digas nada-le miro-Se que no se ven desde hace mucho y debes procurar tu amistad con ella. No es como si estuviera s

Celosa-sonrió-Solo no descuides nuestra amistad-dijo

Dejo al rubio boquiabierto. Ella tenia razón. No por alguien mas dejaría de hablarle, entonces ahora, había descartar el robarle un beso como si mismo. Si lo hacia podría perderla. Debía esperar. A gusto todos, optaron por mover los pies y caminar al parque mientras degustaban los croissants recién hechos de parte de la madre de la peliazul.

De allí en fuera todo siguió su curso. Subieron a varios juegos, se divertían mucho, que pena que solo seria por ese día, claro que podían armarse planes para el otro fin de semana. Hoy mas que nunca, se sentían mas cerca el uno del otro.

Como parte final de su gran tarde, se montarían en la atracción re-abierta: la rueda de la fortuna. Era un paseo en una hermosa tarde-noche con un cielo anaranjado que comenzaba a pintarse de color azul marino y que se adornaría con las estrellas que a la lejanía eran simples puntillos brillantes sobre París y sobre mas lugares. Subieron de dos en dos a la atracción siendo Adrien y Marinette quienes compartirían cabina, uno sentado frente al otro, ambos miraban hacia a fuera de sus ventanas en silencio. El pecho de Adrien quemaba, esa era una situación donde Chat besaría con pasión a su amada. Mientras que Marinette sentía como sin razón su corazón

palpitaba rápido y con fuerza, no sabia como o porque, solo intentaba tranquilizarse, aunque había notado algo distinto en Adrien hoy: tenia un aroma que no podía ubicar. Una fragancia dulce y masculina a la vez. Quizá ideas suyas.

-Gracias-dijo ella-... Por guardar mi secreto...

-Tu... secreto...-murmuro-A-Ah si, de ti y Chat-rio apenado-Debe sentirse afortunado

-Quizá-ella rio

-Yo... Creo que me fijare en Ladybug. No se, se vale soñar-también rio

Los gritos de las personas comenzaron a escucharse por debajo, justo después la atracción fue golpeada, sacudida por una extraña fuerza. Una figura subió rápidamente mientras atormentaba a las personas. La mirada de esa persona se clavo en ambos chicos y siguió su camino.

-¿Q-Que...?-tartamudeo Adrien-Esa mirada es de...

-¿Quien se cree? No se parece en nada-dijo molesta-Es una copia

-Lo se... y se quien es-confeso-Es mi hermano mayor...

-Adrien Pov-

Ella estaba confundida y ciertamente asustada, miro hacia afuera desesperada. Si mi hermano hacia algo mal debería romper mi promesa y tendría que descubrirme.

Claro, ahora todo comienza a derrumbarse, solo podemos ver como la gente es atacada mientras todos esperaban que los héroes les salvaran. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Se levanto decidido pero la acción de la chica le hizo detenerse.

-Alguien vendrá, lo se-también se veía decidida

El leve sonido de una flauta llamo la atención del gato, la chica zorro sonrió e hizo que este le persiguiera. Los encargados del parque y la policía sacaron y desalojaron a las personas. Ambos aprovecharon para irse y ayudar a la chica.

Volpina por su parte se encontraba en una contienda cuerpo a cuerpo con el gato que simplemente se dedicaba a esquivarla y halarle del cabello burlonamente, diciendo cosas como si quisiera sonar graciosa.

-¡Oye tu!-grito la voz molesta-Yo se que soy genial, ¿Pero una copia de mi? Se original viejo

Ambos gatos se miraron e instintivamente comenzaron a atacarse el uno al otro. Cuando Ladybug llego para acoplarse a la batalla, fue detenida por Volpina, Ladybug alego que debía ayudar a Chat. Volpina no permitió que Ladybug actuara, pero la peliazul no podía solo mirar.

Copy Cat empujo con fuerza y salvajismo a Chat logrando estrellarlo en un árbol de espaldas. Volpina soltó a Ladybug. La heroína corrió rápidamente para interceptar a Copy Cat antes de que golpeara a Chat, sin embargo, el gato copia la golpeo con su bastón, aun así ella no se dejaría vencer.

Chat se levanto pesadamente y miro a la luz de sus ojos peleando con su akumatizado hermano, entro en pánico. Le grito la chica que se detuviera, grito a Volpina que la sacara de allí, pero nadie hacia caso.

-¡Somos un equipo! ¡Ágamos las cosas como tal-grito Ladybug

Ella tenia razón. Ella no dejaría que Chat luchara solo como siempre hizo, ahora estaba allí y podían luchar codo a codo. Debían confiar el uno del otro. Y el, mas que nadie sabia que Ladybug no deseaba depender del ser protegida, ella quería cooperar.

-¡Cataclismo!-grito elevando su mano al cielo llenándola de su encantamiento para así, romper, deshacer el bastón de Copy Cat antes de que tocara a Ladybug-Me encargare de el, usa tu encantamiento para sacar el akuma-dijo

-ella asintió acompañada de una confiada sonrisa y lanzo su yoyo al cielo-¡Lucky Charm!-grito su encantamiento y de el callo una toalla de playa.

La chica miro el objeto dudosa luego supo que hacer. Asintió con la cabeza y procuro ser vista por Chat para poner en marcha su plan. Cubrirían los ojos de Copy Cat para poder tomar el objeto, si era una copia de Chat, seguro tenia una sortija, eso debía ser. Ladybug corrió velozmente y se lanzo contra el gato que estaba de espaldas. Confundido y segado por la ira intento quitarse la molesta toalla de la cabeza. Chat se fue sobre de el, tirándole al suelo de espaldas. Copy Cat no dejaba de arremeter e intentar arañar a Chat, Volpina decidió ayudar sometiéndolo sentándose sobre de el. Ladybug le quito la argolla, iba a romperla pero fue atacada.

Bee Queen había decidido aparecer. Molesta, tomo la argolla y saco el akuma infectado de esta antes de que fuera curado, se levanto y emprendió el vuelo sin dejar de sonreír. Había encontrado una persona digna de hacerles penar mucho tiempo, así que guardaría ese akuma para después. El cuerpo de Félix volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Que ocurrió?-sobo su cabeza-¿Donde estoy?

-Un akuma se apodero de ti-dijo Ladybug extendiéndole una mano para ayudar a ponerlo de pie

-¿Un... akuma?-repitió confundido

-Me asombra ver que estés tan lucido-rio Chat, para luego caer de rodillas al suelo

-¡Chat!-la peli azul corrió a ver a su compañero

-El dio todo para detenerte-dijo Volpina que miraba desde la distancia-Piensa eso antes de odiar a alguien a lo idiota-dijo ella de ultimo y de un salto desapareció

-Debo irme-se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo.

Ladybug miro a la victima del akuma y después intento alcanzar a su compañero, pero le perdió de vista. Sus pendientes volvieron a sonar por cuarta vez. Su tiempo se agotaba, pero quería asegurarse de que su compañero estaba bien. Su tiempo se termino, no alcanzo a esconderse apropiadamente, el poder de Tikki desapareció dejándole caer en las manos de su portadora.

Marinette se dispuso a partir después de un largo y tendido suspiro, se dio la vuelta, dio un salto asustada en cuanto vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver. Moribundo y sentado al pie de un gran árbol se encontraba Adrien quien le miraba fijamente.

-Marinette...-la llamo

-ella trago saliva e intercambio miradas con su Kwami. Ya no había nada que hacer. Metió a Tikki en su bolsa y camino donde Adrien-¿Que te paso?

-sonrió y suspiro-Mientras corría, caí y la demás gente paso sobre de mi. No puedo andar mucho

-Y-Yo...-se mordió los labios culpable

-Guardare tu secreto-sonrió-Creo que tampoco podre fijarme en Ladybug después de todo-rio

-L-Lo lamento... yo no quería...

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa-dijo de ultimo, para luego desmayarse

Marinette se asustó. No sabia que hacer o a quien acudir. Posteriormente miro a Tikki, aun si su Kwami no recuperaba toda su energía, bastaba con que le ayudara a llevarlo a casa.

-el timbre de la mansión Agreste sonó-¿Diga?-abrió la puerta encontrándose con Ladybug quien traía en su espalda a Adrien

-Tu hermano fue pisado por la multitud-dijo-Lo he traído para que un medico le atienda-bajo con cuidado al muchacho y se dispuso a irse

-Ladybug-le llamo Félix. Ella detuvo sus pasos-Gracias-ella volvió la mirada, sonriéndole y salió de allí.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11: Lost in your eyes

**/Actualización de cada Domingo uwu**

 **Ya vieron el capi 20!?**

 **Yo aun no xD/**

* * *

Capítulo 11 (Lost in your eyes.)

 **-Marinette Pov-**

Parece que meterme en líos es muy común en mi, pero meter a terceros... Juro que no fue mi intención que Adrien saliera lastimado, nunca creí que el estuviera allí durante la batalla. A veces desearía que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, que volviera a ser la misma y torpe colegiala y no una heroína mas de Paris. Creo que Chat se las arreglaría mejor sin mi. A veces no se como actuar, pienso con forme a la situación, pero yo no poseo todas las respuestas a pesar de ser la que " _sana_ ".

-Seria aburrido no combatir contigo a mi lado, mi lady

¡Agh! ¡Chat Noir! ¿Porque eres un gato idiota? ¿Por que simplemente no puedes estar sin mi? No creo que pueda seguir así mas tiempo, pero tampoco puedo revelarle que yo soy Ladybug, no dejaría que peleara, y no deseo eso... o no mucho. Por ahora debo arreglar algo, algo como Marinette...

 **-Normal Pov-**

Se detuvo frente al enrejado negro que separaba el hogar de Adrien con la calle, miro al rededor ubicando el timbre y haciéndole presión, llamo para ser atendida.

-¿Diga?-pregunto la voz femenina del otro lado

-Ah... Esto, soy compañera de clase de Adrien, vengo a dejarle las copias y los deberes de hoy-dijo de ella nerviosa y tartamuda-la reja se abrió-Adelante-dijo la voz de ultimo

Camino a paso lento, de cierta manera se sentía demasiado observada. A pesar de ser un gran y bello caserón, se sentía muy triste, solo y sombrío, algo faltaba. Detuvo sus pasos en cuanto una figura un poco mas alta que Adrien se le puso enfrente.

-Buenas tardes. Tu debes ser la compañera de mi hermano-dijo cordial

-Esto, si. Ahm... aquí esta lo de hoy, son copias sacadas de mis apuntes, lo que esta en color azul es lo que no entendí, pero intente escribir todo lo que la profesora me explico a detalle, espero serle de ayuda-explico

-Gracias. No creí que...-le barrio con la mirada-... tu vinieras a dejarle los deberes

-Supongo que esperabas a alguien mas-dijo ella sin morderse la lengua-Lamentablemente, Hanna esta en Madrid según nos dijo la profesora, Nino tenia cosas importantes que atender y yo era la única que podía venir

-Ya veo...-le barrio con la mirada-¿Gustas pasar a verlo?-pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuere negativa

-Bueno, solo para explicarle-contesto

Seguido de ello se camino escaleras arriba, mirando a los lados -algo así como... ave María dame puntería (?)- abriendo puertas al azar. Félix le miraba desde abajo, el otro no sabia si ella era tonta o solo lo hacia para molestarle. Iba a indicarle la puerta indicada hasta que dejo de verla. Parecía que había encontrado el cuarto de su hermano.

-Solo espero se apresure y se marche rápido-se dijo

Abrió la puerta de poco en poco, esperando que fuera el cuarto correcto. Estaba allí, tendido en la cama, con el torso cubierto de vendas y el saco del pijama desabrochado, parecía estar dormido.

-Oh... Creo que deberé dejarle los deberes a su hermano-murmuro en voz baja dispuesta a irse

-¿Quien anda allí?-dijo el rubio de orbes verdes

-Ah... soy Marinette-contesto

-¿Marinette?-abrió los ojos de golpe e intento levantarse. Ella entro al cuarto por completo y se lo impidió

-No te levantes, no es importante como me recibas ahora-le tomo de los hombros y lo recostó con cuidado.

-Que sorpresa... Eh... ¿A que se debe tu visita?-tartamudeo

-¡Ah si!-le soltó-Nino me pidió que trajera los deberes-dejo los papeles en la mesita de noche de al lado

-Gracias-tomo su mano

Contemplo cuidadosamente cada rasgo del rostro de Marinette, estaba encantado, ella estaba allí junto a el sin la necesidad de ser Chat Noir. Creía haber muerto y estar en el cielo . Luego, la perta se abrió.

-Marinette, ¿Puedo hablarte un minuto?-le llamo Félix

Félix debía pedirle un gran favor a Marinette. El y Nathalie iban a salir rumbo al paradero donde se encontraba el padre de los hermanos Agreste y el favor que debía pedirle a Marinette era el siguiente: Debía cuidar a su hermano en su ausencia. No confiaba mucho en la servidumbre de la mansión, Hanna estaba ausente y no quería que Chloé cuidara de Adrien. Y aprovechando de la amabilidad de Marinette al haber ido a casa, pues... Quizá podría encargarle a su débil hermano.

¿Y como negarse? Adrien había sido muy bueno con ella al guardar sus secretos, secretos que ni Alya sabia. Había accedido a ayudar con gusto. En cuanto terminaron su corta charla, Félix regreso a Marinette al cuarto y le explico a su pequeño hermano lo que había charlado con ella. Su respuesta, no era muy grata.

-¿¡QUE ELLA QUE!?

-Dispénsame, pequeño hermano. Debo irme ya, Marinette, te lo encargo-salió del cuarto

Se quedaron solos. Adrien no sabia si desmayarse o... desmayarse. La situación había dado un giro inesperado y el estaba postrado en su cama, podía mover todo menos su torso.

 **-Adrien Pov-**

Félix es un insensible. ¿Por que dejo a Marinette a cargo de mi? Eso es crueldad pura y lo que es peor es que no puedo moverme, si mi torso no puede moverse, relativamente no puedo moverme. Suena tan estúpido que creo que Plagg se ha de estar burlando.

-Vamos Adrien, no te deprimas. Estarás bien en unos días-sonrió

Ay Marinette, si supieras que estoy así por que estas aquí y yo no puedo tocarte, te reirías. Soy patético ¿Verdad? Preferirías cuidar de Chat Noir en vez de mi ¿Cierto?

-... Y... ¿Que quieres hacer?-pregunto mirando al techo

-Ah... relativamente no puedo hacer nada ya que no puedo moverme... así que... no se, cuéntame algo-reí nervioso. ¿Que me cuente algo? Si claro ¿Que va a contarme?

-Bueno...-titubeo un poco

-Oh Marinette, quizá quiera saber como es que te convertiste en Ladybug-apresuró a decir la criaturita roja que revoloteaba a su alrededor

-Si, suena interesante-asentí con la cabeza. Bien, es un dato curioso y realmente me interesa

-¡A-Ah Tikki!

-No hay de que preocuparse, el sabe quien eres-contesto-Iré a dar la vuelta, no iré lejos-sonrió-Hasta luego~

-Y ella es la que dice que hay responsabilidades-negó mientras sonreía

Entonces me conto. Su madre y ella habían hecho limpieza extensa en casa, encontró los pendientes en unas cosas suyas. Su madre aseguro que no eran de ella ni parecían de alguien mas debla familia. Decidió probárselos esa noche. Los lucio frente al espejo, conoció a Tikki, callo en pánico y todo lo demás.

Me causa algo de ternura, digo, ella de pronto se encuentra con el Kwami que decide convertirla en heroína. Me hubiera encantado verle.

-... Pero a veces creo que Chat estaría mejor sin mi...

-¿Que? ¿Pero que dices? Te equivocas-me apresure a decir-El solo no podría, tu sanas y el destruye, ambos se complementan. Yo...-ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me miraba tan directamente que podía sentir como el color rojo subía por todo mi rostro.

-¿Deberás lo crees?

-¡Claro! Sin ti el no podría curar a los Akumas. Confía en mi-tome su mano

-Muchas gracias Adrien-sonrió de nuevo-Eres muy amable. Me reconforta saber que alguien cree en mi

-No soy el único. Hay muchos que creen en Ladybug, y puedo apostar que Chat Noir también cree en ti

Al final ella estaba muy contenta, nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa en su bello rostro. Quisiera ver esa hermosa sonrisa sin la necesidad de ser Chat o estar enfermo. Mi hermano y Nathalie regresaron a las 6. No puedo negarlo, fue divertido, pero creo que tengo ganas de que me mimen.

 **-Normal Pov-**

Y no mentía. A pesar de no estar en optimas condiciones para moverse, era capaz de todo con tal de ir a que lo mimen y no, no era broma. Usaría egoísta y torpemente el poder de Plagg para ir a casa se Marinette. Si, era la idea menos inteligente que había tenido. Pero, haría todo lo necesario para ir a verla, aun si eso significaba el caerse de un tejado. Sin embargo, no todo marcho de acuerdo a su plan.

Se ayudaría de Plagg, si; pero seria Plagg quien lo llevaría hasta casa de Marinette. Para ser mas especifica, Plagg iba saltando de tejado en tejado con Adrien en su espalda.

-Te prometo que te compensare después

-Mas te vale galán y espero que ese pago sea en forma de tres quesos Camembert extra grande. Lo único que me alivia es que uso parte de tu energía humana para hacerme pasar por un humano.

-Si, si. Ahora, menos charla, mas rapidez. La casa de Marinette esta en la siguiente esquina

-¡Cuatro! Ahora quiero cuatro quesos portador explotador de Kwamis

Un sonido hueco se escucho afuera, apresurada, salió a ver que demonios había sido eso. Era Chat Noir quien estaba en el suelo e intentaba levantarse, ella no dudo nada y como pudo le metió dentro de su cuarto. Por la expresión que ella tenia en la cara, se le veía molesta y preocupada. El pobre gato tubo que tragarse una regaliza tamaño mundo por haber ido así de herido.

-Vale, vale. Ya entendí, no quieres verme. Me voy entonces-intento levantarse de la cama. Ella le detuvo.

-No, ahora es aun mas peligroso que salgas-suspiro-Vas a tener que dormir aquí hoy-Chat parpadeo varias veces-Ahora hasta aun lado, planeo dormir en mi cama-se recostó al lado de el

-Ah... pero... yo...-tartamudeo nervioso, estaba tan sonrojado que, podía hasta cocinar un huevo estrellado en su cabeza

-Mas te vale tener las manos quietas, gatito-le abrazo y acuno la cabeza del muchacho en su pecho-Buenas noches-dijo ella, sin embargo estaba acariciando el cabello del felino.

 **No puedo evitarlo. Simplemente, me gustas.**

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12: Antibug

Capítulo 12 (Antibug.)

-… Entonces…

 _ **¿Qué debo hacer para ser tan buena como Ladybug?**_

Pregunto la chica peli azul con cierto apuro al muchacho rubio de orbes azules que le miraba con extrañez. Parecía muy insistente, de cajón, fácilmente podía identificarla como una fan más de su sequito de seguidoras personal, pero ella era diferente. De coletas, peli color azulado, una radiante sonría, era diferente a la chica que fue a su casa para darle los deberes a su hermano menor. Era mas que obvio que ambas eran familia, eran idénticas. Ella no le gustaba, de hecho, era solo una persona más en la escuela donde estudiaban. Dicho en otras palabras, ella era tan importante como la motilla de polvo que crece en la biblioteca, que en términos menos extensos, ni siquiera le importaba.

-Bridgett, hemos hablado mucho sobre de esta situación, me rehusó a seguir con esta charla, ya te puedes ir lleno a otro lado-dijo dándole la espalda en cuanto el timbre sonó

Pero es que ella se había enamorado de el sin quererlo, pues así es el amor. Creía sanamente que era un presumido engreído por ser un reconocido modelo juvenil, pero vio aquel lado dulce que solo se presencia solo una vez.

Le conoció en la biblioteca, bien lo recuerda; ella necesitaba un libro de historia que estaba en el tercer estante de la derecha que daba hacia el patio por la ventana, donde son las mesas de estudio, hasta atrás de la biblioteca. Ella estaba parada de puntillas luchando por intentar tomar el libro con las yemas de los dedos y poder regresar a casa para hacer sus deberes, fue allí donde el apareció. Callado y sigiloso se paró justo tras suyo, tomo el libro en sus manos y lo bajo para dárselo. El dejo muda, esa sonrisa que decía: -"Aquí tienes" la prendo para siempre. Desde ese día procuraba alcanzarlo a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, la zona de lectura.

Pero ella no quería molestarle, a duras penas podía divisarle pues las admiradoras simplemente le tapaban la vista. Y si, de cierto modo también se volvió su admiradora, y una especie de acosadora. Era una más de las que le escribían cartas de amor y las metían a su taquilla, era de las que le mandaban dulces y postres en el descanso, era de las que le miraban jugar baloncesto y logro ser una de las que le entregaba la toalla después que se lavaba la cara tras los entrenamientos. Y aunque todo eso era hermoso, él lo tomaba como con las demás. Solo una loca admiradora más. Solo una más.

Hoy, tenía que ser justo hoy que tenía que tratarle como si fuere basura, fue un día como hoy pero de hace un año que se conocieron. Ella sabía que el jamás lo recordaría, pero ella siempre lo tuvo presente, porque si, con el tiempo se enamoró cada vez más de él.

Cabizbaja y tristona, se fue a llorar sus penas al baño, donde nadie estaría, pues todos habían ido a clase. Se encerró en un cubículo, se llevó las piernas al pecho después de haberse sentado sobre la tapa del retrete y comenzó a llorar. Hoy más que nadie se sentía como la cosa más insignificante. Eso dolía y mucho.

- _Pobrecilla… Tan doloroso es amar a alguien y que este ni te note. Por eso y más debes hacer a un lado a la competencia_

-¿Hacer a un lado a la competencia?-pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas mientras miraba a una mariposilla negra revoloteando frente a ella

- _¿Deseas ser tan buena como ella? ¿Cómo Ladybug?_ -ella asintió- _Solo debes exterminar a la verdadera Ladybug para ser mejor-_ la mariposilla se incrusto en sus pendientes _-Te ofrezco aquellos fantásticos dotes que ella posee, a cambio, deberás hacer traerme el Miraculous de ella y el de Chat Noir, o de lo contrario te arrebatare tus poderes_

-No hay problema-se levantó de su asiento y dejo que la magia negra de Hawk Moth la envolviese

 **Por otro lado…**

-… ¿Por qué no?-dijo el moreno como en un berrinche

-Disculpa Nino, mi hermano vendrá por mí, quiere que le acompañe a sus clases de natación y no puedo ir contigo al centro-sonrió con pena

-Te está sobreprotegiendo mucho, ya luego no me va a dejar amigo ni para ir al colegio

-Calla, calla-se apresuró a decirle

-Tu amigo no se equivoca del todo, Adrien-dijo Félix con su mochila en hombro, el coche ya los esperaba con Nathalie dentro

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Adrien asustado

-Eso es tema de conversación durante la comida, ahora…

-¡No! ¡Lo que quieras decirme dilo aquí y ahora!-grito sin importarle que todos les miraban. Hanna comenzó a acercarse por detrás

-Adrien, te has visto envuelto en ciertas situaciones donde es tu vida la que corre riesgo. Y no es la primera vez. Mírate, te empeñaste a venir al colegio sabiendo que no estás bien para andar, y solo ha pasado una semana. Eres el blanco que esa loca quiere y no permitiré que te veas más afectado. Planeaba decirte esto en la cena, pero me veo obligado a que lleves a cabo tus estudios en casa, con Nathalie de tutora-dijo

-¿¡Que!?-dijeron todos al uniso

-No puedes llevártelo así como así. No eres su padre para tomar este tipo de decisiones de una manera tan radical-defendió Hanna

-Tu más que nadie deberías entender-le dijo a la chica-No está a discusión, ahora…

Le tomaron por el brazo antes de poder terminar su oración, al darse la vuelta se encontró con una chica de negra vestimenta con puntuaciones en rojo que le sonrió de una forma escalofriante. Quedo helado, completamente petrificado, ella le hablo:

-¿Ya soy perfecta?-comenzó a reír mientras que los demás comenzaban a alejarse.

Hanna había desaparecido del lugar y se trepo a un buen árbol para ver con más detalle a la chica, se parecía demasiado a Ladybug. ¿Sería que Ladybug se dejó akumatizar? ¿Pero cómo? Una chica tan correcta como ella, jamás se dejaría engañar así, claro que en ese momento se olvidó que ella misma se vio envuelta en el tema por celos.

-¿Qué significa esto Maestro?-pregunto molesta mientras apretaba su Miraculous entre su mano derecha

- _Es tan solo un alma que busca comprensión, igual que tú. Si se deshace de Ladybug, será más rápido el tomar el Miraculous de Chat Noir, ha demostrado no ser nada sin ella a su lado. Dicho esto, no lo arruines._

-Y-Yo jamás te dije que te convirtieras en una Ladybug Negra-se defendió soltándose de un brusco jalón.-Bridgett, reacciona-ordeno

-Mi nombre no es Bridgett-murmuro mientras volvía a tomarle de la muñeca apretándole con más fuerza-¡Me llamo Antibug!-grito con fuerza y tiro del bazo de Félix para impulsarle hacia a ella

-¡No tan rápido!-gritaron desde lo alto del edificio

Gallarda y zagas estaba allí de pie Volpina, quien apreciaba todo desde lo alto, su mirada no reflejaba esa tranquilidad con la que Adrien como Chat veía cada vez que llegaban a encontrarse. Bajo de un salto y separo a Félix de ella. Estaba molesta, demasiado molesta. Adrien tenía que ayudar o de otra manera esto terminaría en malos términos. ¿Dónde estaba Marinette? Ah, era verdad. Estaba en cama con una gripa horrible después de que la agarrara un chubasco en la calle. Sabía que Volpina podía sola, pero ahora la Antibug no estaba sola, en cualquier momento aparecería Bee Queen a terminar de arruinar la situación.

Marinette se hallaba al tanto de todo gracias a Alya y su fiel móvil dispuesto a todo con tal de gravar a la nueve villana como siempre que aparecía uno. Claro siempre arriesgando su vida y seguridad. Ella y su Kwami se miraron. La persona que había sido akumatizada, era nada más y nada menos que la prima hermana de Marinette. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No se habían visto desde hacía tres meses y ahora debía verla como esclava de Hawk Moth. No iba a dejar que se hiciera con su prima. No lo dudo dos veces, así que se transformó y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la escuela con todo y gripa.

Mientras ella llegaba, era Volpina quien se encargaba de la situación, librando con Antibug una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo mientras los alumnos miraban escondidos y Bee Queen se hallaba cómodamente sentada en la rama de un árbol apreciando como Volpina se debatía con la creación de su maestro. Si Volpina no se tranquilizaba iba a ser vencida. Atacaba a la Antibug con tanta fuerza y rabia que comenzaba a cansarse, pero parecía empeñada a terminar con este problema lo antes posible. Así pues, la Antibug iba a volver a atacarle, cuando Ladybug intervino e intercepto el ataque.

-Ladybug-murmuro-¡Vete! ¡Esta pelea es mía!-le grito

-Por favor, debes calmarte-pidió. Iba a decir algo cuando Bee Queen descendió del árbol algo hastiada

-Tenías que llegar y arruinarme la diversión-comento mientras se acercaba lentamente al suelo, pero sin tocarlo con los pies-¡Antibug, has lo que el maestro te ordeno!-le grito a la otra-Y tu…-miro a Volpina-… Encontré a alguien mejor que tu… maestra-dijo y se abalanzó contra a ella

Fue tan sorpresivo el ataque que Volpina no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente y termino en el suelo con Bee Queen sobre de ella intentando hacerle daño. Mientras que las otras dos arremetían con ataques de sus yo-yos pegando uno con otro ridículamente y sin llegar a nada. Ambas concordaban con que eso tenía que terminar

-¡Lucky Charm!-grito Ladybug lanzando su arma al cielo. Un frasco de polvillos brillantes cayó para ella. Antibug río

-¡Anti Charm!-dijo imitando a la otra recibiendo una guadaña en sus oscuros colores mientras le sonreía engreída

-Esto es injusto-se murmuro y comenzó a analizar la situación con cuidado. No atacaría a Antibug, atacaría a Bee Queen. Una vez que estuvo lista, con un intercambio de miradas le dio a entender a Volpina su objetivo, ella gustosa ayudaría. Ambas asintieron, Volpina utilizo su encantamiento con su flauta mientras corría y era perseguida por Bee Queen ayudada de su escudo juntando sus manos para que el encantamiento no la tocara. Sería la primera vez que escucharían esas palabras:

-¡Piqure!-grito juntando sus manos y separando sus dedos en otra forma

Fue en ese momento donde Ladybug le tiro los polvillos a la cara encegueciéndole temporalmente y haciendo que su encantamiento golpeara a Antibug. Una vez que ella estuvo en el suelo Volpina le retiro los pendientes y los rompió para liberar al Akuma y que Ladybug lo curara. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, mientras todos los Miraculous sonaban anunciando que el tiempo era contado, Bee Queen, con su nublosa vista logro hacerse del Akuma aun infectado y desaparecer con él. Ambas heroínas no podían creerlo, era la segunda vez que ella rescataba un Akuma y temían que llegase a ser lo siguiente. Las dos chicas salieron disparadas del lugar para des-transformarse y regresar a donde se supone deberían estar. El poder maligno se había ido del cuerpo de Bridgett.

-… ¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto observando el lugar-Por aquí viven mis tíos-se dijo.

Iba a ponerse en pie cuando fue sorprendida por la mano de alguien para ayudarle, al alzar la vista para agradecer, su mirada se cruzó con la de Félix Agreste. Al principio dudo en darle su mano, pero el insistió y le puso de pie. Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron, agradeció por lo bajo y después salió disparada siendo interceptada por una chica morena muy guapa, que en cuanto la vio le abrazo y en cuanto pudo, miro con desprecio a Félix.

La historia de hoy fue corta e inexplicable ¿Acaso todos debían caer tras los celos y todo lo malo que guardan dentro? ¿Tan tristes son las personas? Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el viento golpeara grácilmente su castaño cabello. Nunca en todo su tiempo como heroína, había enfrentado a una persona que conocía y quería por ser infectado por un Akuma.

-Fio…-se acercó su compañero Kwami

-… Tenemos que tener más cuidado, Foxey… Ella está muy corrompida y está dispuesta a terminar con todos…

Continuara…

/*Piqure: Pinchazo en francés.


	13. Chapter 13: Por poco

**/Holi OwO**

 **Lamento la eterna demora, pero recien hace unas semanas entre a trabajar, y no me dio tiempo de avisar, pero tampoco en mis descansos me llegaba la inspiracion u.u realmente estoy muy apenada con ustedes. el capitulo 14 solo necesita arreglos, pero ese lo subire maximo el domingo, que descanzo uwu.**

 **Los amu~ /**

* * *

Capítulo 13 (Por poco.)

 **-Adrien Pov-**

Y ya hace unos cuantos días que no la veo, de lo último que me entere es que tuvo un fuerte resfriado, creo que me siento algo culpable, pero también culpo al clima y a Hawk Moth. El clima hace unos días nos regaló días de lluvia y en uno de esos luchamos contra otro villano creado por Hawk Moth.

Quiero ir a verle a su casa como Adrien, pero no creo que quiera, supongo que la confortaría más si voy como Chat... Si ¿Por qué no? Digo, solo de esa manera podría abrazarla y reconfortarle como ella hizo conmigo la última vez. Me sentí tan agosto que me quede dormido allí. Antes de que ella despertara yo me marche lo más pronto que pude. Como me hubiera gustado estar allí un poco más.

-... Iré a verla después de clase ¿Quieres venir?-me pregunto Alya mientras cargaba su mochila al hombro

-No voy a poder, tengo la agenda demasiado apretada, hoy llega mi padre de su viaje de negocios. Ha estado fuera desde hace casi dos meses, si no es que más-sonreí. La verdad no recuerdo cuanto hace que mi padre se fue a Italia por trabajo. En su ausencia pasaron muchas cosas y con mis clases, pues Félix me ha cubierto. Parece que Ladybug y Volpina le han hecho reflexionar.

-Vale, le paso tus saludos y uno que otro beso-guiño

-E-Eh ¿D-De que hablas? A ella le gusta alguien más- tartamudee y de una forma u otra, si le gusta alguien más. Le gusta Chat Noir, no Adrien

-Oh vamos, aun no puedes rendirte. Pero bueno, es cosa de ambos, no mía-se dio vuelta-Hasta mañana-se despidió y se fue

Alya es igual que Nino, demasiado insistente. Tan pronto se fue Alya ya tenía encima a Chloé mientras que Sabrina nos acompañaba y vigilaba que Hanna no rondara por allí. Y si Sabrina no la vio, entonces sabe tele transportarse. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, Hanna estaba parada frente a nosotros con un gesto poco amigable. Sonreí con nervio mientras alejaba a Chloé de mí, entonces, ella estallo.

-¡Te lo advierto Chloé, si te vuelvo a ver asechando y/o acosando a Adrien me encargare de ti de la manera más cruel que puedas conocer!

-Eso es amenaza, ¿Lo grabaste?-volteo a ver a Sabrina, quien asintió

-Hablo enserio Borjua, no quieres verme enojada-le miro como si allí mismo fuere a golpearle. Ellas prefirieron irse-¿Estás listo Adrien?-me sonrió dulcemente

-Si. Félix me dijo que pasaría por nosotros en cuanto terminara. ¿Vendrá tu madre también?

-No. Mi madre tiene que arreglar unas cosas hoy, quizá sea mañana-le tomo por el brazo-Vamos Adrien solo basta con que estemos allí para tu padre-sonrió

Comienzo a cansarme de esta situación, estoy harto de actuar siempre tan cordial con ella y encima realmente cree que somos algo más que amigos, pero sus acciones y su " _nueva_ " forma de ser me están hastiando. Si esto sigue así voy a terminar explotando y tomándola en contra de ella.

 **-Normal Pov-**

El auto llego, Félix ya les estaba esperando, se le veía más serio que de costumbre. Estaba algo nervioso, había muchas cosas que debía decirle y por encima estaba una reprimenda por no saber llevar a su hermano, era una de esas veces que fingía tener el control pero realmente no lo tenía.

En el momento en que llegaron a la mansión, el mayor respiro honda y profundamente mientras que Adrien solo se encaminaba hacia la puerta tras su hermano con la castaña de su mano, agregando además que el no deseaba para nada ver a su padre. Si a Félix le iban a regañar a Adrien no le iría muy bien por ser desobediente. En cuanto entraron, su padre se hallaba al pie de las escaleras con Nathalie al lado.

-Llegan cinco minutos tarde-dijo Gabriel-Esta claro que no puedo ausentarme porque ambos hacen lo que les viene en gana-regaño

-Lo lamento padre, mi profesor de Química nos dejó ir después de la hora y...

-Cero excusas, Félix-dijo con voz dura. El chico solo agacho la cabeza-Adrien, veo que te has decidido por Hanna-comento. Los chicos iban de la mano

-¿Qué?-soltó a Hanna tan rápido como pudo

-Tranqui cielo-sonrió ella-No dejes que te apene

-Es verdad hijo. De hecho me alegro verlos juntos, ya decía yo que escogerías bien

-Un momento. No, claro que no-retrocedió unos pasos-A mí me gusta alguien más. Yo no salgo con ella, jamás lo haría

-¿Que te gusta alguien más? ¿Hablas de la panadera esa?-espeto con repudio-Ella no es más que solo una niña sin proezas al progreso ¿Que puede ofrecerte? ¿Pan?-rio sarcástico. Félix se hallaba callado, fue casi lo mismo que dijo aquella vez

-Su nombre es Marinette, ella solo es hija de panaderos, es una gran diseñadora-defendió a su amor

-Esa chica no le llega a los talones a Hanna

-¡Exacto! ¡Porque Marinette es mucho mejor que ella!

 ** _¡Mucho mejor que ella! ¡Mucho mejor que ella! ¡Mucho mejor...!_**

-¿¡Y que tiene mejor que yo, eh!? ¡A esa estúpida le gusta otra persona, no tú!

-¡Vale ya! ¡Estoy harto de que te creas con derecho a todo conmigo! ¡Lo he hecho de todo para mantenerte contenta, pero ya me he cansado! ¡No te aguanto más! ¡Odio esta actitud tuya!-todos quedaron mudos-Esto se acabó, me voy a mi cuarto

Era todo, estaba enojada, molesta, realmente cabreada, Adrien había terminado de partirle el corazón, ahora mismo se encargaría de terminar con la persona que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida.

-... ¿Cuándo crees que puedas ir al cole? Ya te extraño mucho-acaricio su cabeza

-Espero ir ya mañana Alya, tranquila-sonrió-Creo que es mejor que regreses a casa, no quiero que te enfermes también

-Está bien...-la ventana se rompió de golpe

-¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng!-era Bee Queen quien " _llamo_ " a la ventana realmente se le veía fuera de sí, más de lo normal-Tu eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, de no ser por ti el me amaría y seria solo para mí, despídete-apunto con la palma de su mano la cual comenzaba a iluminarse para soltar su ataque, mientras que Alya abrazaba a Marinette contra ella

-Basta ya Bee Queen

Volpina había aparecido para salvaguardar a las chicas, la castaña enfurecida arremetió y disparo en contra de la chica Zorro quien esquivo tirándose hacia abajo en un buen clavado. De momento ella olvido a Marinette. Pero fue solo de momento. Volpina había aparecido de repente para salvarles. Como heroína, era su deber, pero como persona era algo más. Protegería a las chicas aun si su vida dependiese de ello, porque, más que nada, Marinette era especial.

Las chicas civiles intentaban bajar a con los padres de Marinette, pero esa mirada perdida y fuera de sí obligo a detenerles. Por más que atacara con esa ira desenfrenada, Bee Queen estaba dispuesta en acabar a quien se le opusiera entre sus planes de aniquilar a Marinette para llegar a Adrien. Esos celos enfermizos se hicieron de ella por completo, era una persona diferente y esa persona diferente le repudiaba a Adrien, eso hacía que enfureciera aún más, porque eso hacía que Marinette fuera mucho mejor que ella.

 ** _Mucho mejor._**

El ajetreo comenzó a llamar a los medios de comunicación masiva y a los policías. En las noticias tenían la exclusiva de la batalla de Volpina contra Bee Queen y parecía épico, de no ser que muchos querían que fuera Ladybug quien acabara con Bee Queen. Todo el ruido y barullo llamo la atención de Adrien. Lo que hizo que saliera de su casa, fue ver que la contienda era en casa de su amada.

Temiendo por el bienestar de los civiles y de Marinette, se transformó en Chat Noir y salió a toda prisa para ayudar a Volpina. Esta vez, Ladybug no haría su gloriosa aparición.

Una vez que llego, encontró a Volpina en el suelo, un poco herida, la fachada de la panadería estaba destruida y Marinette había desaparecido. Sus padres estaban consternados, la madre lloraba sin consuelo igual que Alya, mientras que el padre aguantaba las lágrimas para ser fuerte frente a su mujer. El corazón de Chat Noir comenzó a apretarse.

Se acercó a Volpina para ayudarle, pero ella negó la ayuda agregando que debía apurarse, que la peli azul estaba en un gran peligro. No lo dudo ni un segundo y volvió a partir.

-... ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto la peliazul con preocupación

-Eres como una piedra en mi zapato, una piedra que sacare y moleré para desaparecerla-contesto mientras reía-Si tu desapareces, Adrien me amara solo a mi

-¿Adrien? ¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Acaso no sabes respetar las decisiones de los demás?

-El me humillo frente a su padre y si su condena es perder lo que más ama, pues...-apunto hacia a ella-Que así sea

Iba a disparar y estaba dispuesta a no fallar, pero ella no contaba con que Chat Noir iba a detenerle. Le empujo con su vara en cuanto llego, Bee Queen enfoco su murada en él, sonrió y tomo en manos a Marinette elevándose con ella por los cielos. Comenzó a jugar con ella como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, incluso le soltó un momento y volvió a tomarla.

-Vamos... ¿La quieres?-volvió a zarandear a Marinette-Ven por ella...

Lentamente soltó a la chica, la cual comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo y su inminente golpe contra él. Por más que corriera para atraparle no podía llegar, ya veía venir el golpe seco de su amada contra el frio suelo pero no se escuchó nada. Cuando comenzó a buscar a Marinette con la mirada por fin pudo suspirar de alivio. Volpina la tenía en brazos, por fin estaba a salvo. Chat Noir estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar a Bee Queen por esto, pero ella huyó. Y si esta vez casi lo consigue, la próxima no parara. Decidieron llevarla a casa. Los bomberos estaban recogiendo los escombros de la fachada de la panadería. Marinette no podía verlo, hizo que Volpina la soltara y fue a un callejón donde pidió a Tikki transformarse. Grito su encantamiento y después regreso todo a la normalidad.

Rápidamente Chat Noir fue a buscarle aun con Volpina como compañía. Encontraron a Marinette tirada en el suelo. El tiempo de Chat se agotaba, no quería irse, pero no deseaba que Volpina y Marinette vieran su verdadera identidad. Tuvo que partir. Por su lado Volpina, creyendo que la chica estaba inconsciente se des-transformo.

-Pobrecilla...-dijo el zorrito que levitaba junto a la castaña de ojos verdes-Así que ella es nuestra Ladybug... Lo hace muy bien a mi parecer

-Es fantástica-sonrió la chica mientras se agachaba para cargar a la peliazul

-... Fi-Fiorella...-murmuro la chica

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14: Gato encerrado

**/Ok, les debo una gran disculpa. Como supondran sou usuaria de la competencia o Wattpad, y cuando actualizo, lo hago en ambos lados casi al mismo tiempo, este capi esta aqui ya guardado desde la publicacion del 13, y crei que ya lo habia publicado.**

 **Nuevamente, me disculpo./**

* * *

Capítulo 14 (Gato encerrado.)

-... Fi-Fiorella...-murmuro levemente la peliazul, la castaña y su Kwami se exaltaron

-¿M-Marinette? ¿Estas...despierta?-la nombrada alzo la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco-Hablare contigo de esto luego, Mari. Ahora debo llevarte a tu casa-la cargo

Tikki y Foxey se escondieron en el bolso de Fiorella para ir con ellas. En cuanto llegaron volvieron a partir. El resfriado de Marinette había empeorado después del viaje con Bee Queen, así que no lo dudaron y se la llevaron al hospital. Al poco rato comenzaron a llegarle visitas a la chica, su prima y Adrien llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Con ella estaba Fiorella, nadie más entro, y por más que Adrien quisiera pasar a verle, debía esperar afuera con los demás. Gracias al cielo solo le dio fiebre y se deshidrato, podrían llevársela en unas horas para que reposara. Mañana, tampoco iría al cole. Adrien ofreció llevar a todos a sus casas, después de lo ocurrido y por cuanto se había el preocupado por la hija de los Dupain-Cheng, los padres de la chica aceptaron el noble gesto del muchacho. El plan no salió tan bien como él se esperó, terminaron unos sobre otros apretados en el auto, pero no todo fue malo; Adrien llevaba en sus piernas a Marinette, quien estaba dormida, ellos estaban en el asiento del copiloto. El chico no cabía de la felicidad, pero a la vez estaba muy nervioso, tenía a la chica de sus sueños dormida en sus brazos, era como un jodido sueño hecho realidad.

 ** _Podría quedarme así por siempre..._**

Él se sentía soñado. Pero como todo, llagaron a casa de ella donde dejaron a la familia y tuvo que dejarle ir.

-... ¿Dónde te metiste? Nuestro padre casi se infarta de un coraje y...-miro su hermano menor, tenía una cara que solo denominaba " _No molesten, estoy enamorado_ "-¿Adrien?-le llamo-¿Sigues aquí? ¿Te encontraste con Marinette?

Y no hubo poder humano que lo regresara a la realidad hasta la mañana siguiente.

-... ¡Agh! ¿Otra vez la estas dibujando Nathaniel?-dijo con repudio y una muy profunda molestia. La castaña siempre estaba malhumorada por las mañanas, pero hoy lo estaba aún más

-Hanna...-sonrió apenada-Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada

-A ella no le interesa NADIE de la clase, Nath. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?

-Bueno... Quizá porque es solo una ilusión

-¡Pff! Que estupidez-desvió la mirada, recién llegaba Adrien. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y él le saludo, la chica de ojos miel le ignoro realmente furiosa-... Que estupidez...-repitió

Durante la clase ella no hacía más que maldecir su suerte por lo bajo, mientras que el pelirrojo a su lado dibujaba, como de costumbre un comic -o manga (¿?)- del como un gran y gallardo superhéroe y a Marinette como su pobre damisela en apuros.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-alardeo Chloé, tomando la libreta de Nath-¡Pero miren nada más!-rio-¡Se dibujó a él con la tonta de Marinette!-carcajeo

-Chloé, creí haberte pedido que recogieras los deberes de ayer-dijo la profesora con molestia-Y tu Nathaniel, esta es la clase de Ciencias, no de dibujo. Ahora, a la oficina del director, en el acto-ordeno. El pelirrojo miro abatido a su compañera de asiento quien molesta le murmuro

-Te lo dije...

El pelirrojo estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que algo como eso le llevara a ir con el director, y todo por culpa de Chloé, la persona más horrible del colegio. Si tan solo pudiese vengarse y hacerle daño.

- _¿Te sientes incomprendido?_ -el chico asintió- _La venganza es un juego divertido ¿No crees? Evillustrator, requiero tus servicios, a cambio te ofrezco tu deseo hecho realidad_ -una mariposa negra se posó en su lapicero- _Quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_

-Serán tuyos Hawk Moth

-... Nathaniel no volvió ¿Le suspenderían?-pregunto Rose preocupada

-Improbable.-afirmo Max-Por lo que hizo solo basta una hora de castigo

-Quizá solo se saltó las demás clases-comento Kim encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Pero por quien le tomas? -reclamo Alix-¿Por Chloé? ¡Abre los ojos! Nathaniel no es así-se cruzó de brazos

-Puede que esté en la biblioteca-dijo Juleka-A veces pasa su tiempo allí

-... ¿Escuchaste? Todos están preocupados por Nathaniel-comento Adrien desde su lugar

-Pero claro que lo estamos, el pobre solo estaba dibujando y lo mandaron a con el Director

-No me sentiré culpable por eso-dijo Chloé ofendida

-Él se lo merece por no estar atento a clase-agrego Sabrina

-Ustedes dos son las personas más sensibles que he conocido en toda mi vida-bufo Hanna con molestia tras de ellas-En principio, no le hubieran castigado de no ser por culpa tuya. Si solo hubieras hecho lo que la profe ordeno en silencio...

-Es culpa suya. Estaba dibujando a Marinette-se defendió-Yo solo avise a la profesora

-¡Chloé Borjua!-gritaron.

Era Nathaniel vestido con ese traje que se había dibujado y diseñado en sus comics. A pesar de ser un chico tranquilo y apacible, su mirada desencarnaba rabia y deprecio. En cuanto Hanna y Adrien lo vieron no dudaron y salieron a transformarse. Hanna había visto en Nathaniel esa oportunidad que había perdido ayer. Tan buena como siempre espero un poco para que le mostrará que podía hacer. El podía manifestar sus ideas en su tableta, volverlas físicas y palpables. Hoy por fin se desharía de la chica.

-Vayan por quienes les dieron su cuerpo. Vuelen hermosas Akuma y tráiganme a Copy Cat y Antibug-soltó a las mariposas que tenía en unas burbujas

-... Pero no te cansas Bridgett-rio la castaña

-Entiéndeme Fio, el... Félix Agreste me sonrió en la biblioteca...-la mariposa se incrusto en sus pendientes

- _Antibug_

-... Y después del desfile de modas mira a clase de esgrima-estaba hablando por teléfono-Si, todo lo tiene cubierto hoy... si, también cenaremos juntos... no... Quizá mañana la invite a salir...-la mariposa entro a su argolla

- _Copy Cat_

-... Me alegra que te sientas mejor-sonrió Tikki con alivio

-Pero aun así no me dejaron ir al cole

-Claro, después de lo de ayer yo también me hubiera opuesto-contesto la pequeña-Sigo opinando que deberías dormir-la ventana se abrió

Sin perder tiempo, Tikki, suponiendo que era Chat Noir quien venía, decidió esconderse. La silueta que entro por la ventana abrazo a Marinette por la espalda, tomándola por sorpresa. Exaltada intento dar vuelta, pero se lo impedía con insistencia, fue cuando tomo la mano del muchacho donde supo que algo ya iba mal. Descubierto, Copy Cat noqueo a Marinette y se la llevo. Tikki entro en pánico.

Con su portadora lejos de ella no podría ayudarle. Rápidamente, emprendió el vuelo donde Foxey y su portadora Fiorella. Ellas también tenían sus propios problemas, era Antibug quien luchaba contra ellas, Volpina no podría atenderle.

No tenía tiempo que perder, ahora su única salvación era Chat Noir, el real. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, técnicamente casilla cae encima.

-¡Rápido!-le tomo por el cascabel-Mi portadora está en peligro

-¿Que?

-¡No te distraigas!-grito Evillustrator para obtener atención del gato

-esquivo el golpe-¿Como que tu portadora está en peligro? ¿Cómo paso?

-La rapto Copy Cat y no solo es eso, Volpina está luchando con Antibug

-Esto me huele mal... No he visto a Bee Queen y...

Ahora todo quedaba claro. Bee Queen estaba distrayendo a Volpina y Chat Noir con Antibug y Evillustrator, solo faltaba Ladybug para poder ocuparse de sus asuntos. Chat comenzaba a perder la cabeza, entre que él estaba desesperado y preocupado no lograba concentrarse necesitaba librarse del pelirrojo para poder buscar a su amada y no estaba dispuesto a perder tiempo valioso, pero el pelirrojo también daba lo suyo, era como si nadie, ninguno de los dos quisiera perder. Su batalla llego hacia una especie de almacén abandonado.

-¡Con mil demonios!-grito la castaña de traje amarillo-¿Que mierda haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que...

-¡Suelta a Marinette ahora!-ordeno Chat

Por más que lo viera, era el gato héroe el que estaba en desventaja, tenía a tres villanos frente a él, no había manera en la que pudiera salvarle, pero era Chat Noir, nadie sabía que pensaba cuando actuaba, excepto que esta vez había una visa más en riesgo, y no importaba como, aun ella siendo Ladybug arriesgaba su vida luchando con él.

-Querido Chat Noir, por si no lo has notado, tienes todas las de perder, así que-extendió su mano-Dame tu Miraculous o ella se muere-Copy Cat puso sus garras en la peliazul

-¡No lo hagas Chat Noir!-grito Marinette

-¡No estás en posición de opinar, Marinette!-reclamo la castaña abeja-Juro por mi amado Adrien que no le haré daño

Sabía que era mentira, pero quizá si Bee Queen veía que él era Adrien, realmente no lastimaría a Marinette, después de todo, solo quería su anillo, pero ella se lo daría a Hawk Moth, no sabía que quería el con los Miraculous. Pero si debía arriesgar todo para tenerla a salvo, lo haría. Sin importar que.

Fue entonces que el tomo su anillo entren sus dedos índice y pulgar sacándolo lentamente, se acercó a Bee Queen y le hizo entrega del objeto. Ella sonrió y comenzó a carcajear victoriosa, tenía uno de dos, eso alegraría a su maestro.

-Ahora déjame ver quién es el imbécil con quien he estado peleando

El muchacho retrocedió y dejo que su transformación solo se esfumara frente a sus ojos y frente a los demás. Los ojos de Bee Queen se abrieron tan grandes como platos que casi salían de sus cuencas, era Adrien Agreste quien arriesgo su vida todo este tiempo por Marinette.

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué!?-grito la abeja-Adrien...

-Un Miraculous se obtiene tras ser elegido. Y yo fui afortunado, ahora, libera a Marinette

-No... ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡NO!-grito llena de rabia-¡Bien! ¡Si tanto la amas, morirás con ella!-levanto el vuelo y con un ademan mando atacar a los chicos

Tikki logro liberar a Marinette en cuanto Bee Queen se fue. Ahora la vida de Adrien peligraba. Rápidamente se transformaron y se las arreglaron para comenzar a pelear con ambos chicos. Adrien rápidamente visualizo su alrededor, ya que no podía volver a ser Chat Noir, por lo menos debió haber aprendido algo de sus momentos heroicos, fue entonces cuando su mirada se enfocó en un tubo del mismo ancho de su vara; se sonrió confiado, la tomo entre sus manos y se abalanzó contra su hermano. Ladybug le miro impresionada, pero no había tiempo para distraerse, quería intentar hacer las cosas sin tener que usar el Lucky Charm, mientras más rápido acabaran con ellos más rápido obtendrían de regreso el Miraculous de Adrien.

Valiéndose de sus deducciones en la situación, lograron hacer chocar a Copy Cat y Evillustrator entre sí, dejándoles atontados, lo que ayudo a que la sanación de los akumas fuera más rápida. En el momento en el que los chicos regresaron a la normalidad y salieron de allí, Ladybug solo le daba la espalda a Adrien. Estaba confundida, todo este tiempo estuvo _saliendo_ con Adrien, el chico que tanto gustaba de ella, realmente no sabía quién era quien ¿Quién era el verdadero Adrien? ¿Era el chico que actuaba bajo el nombre de _Chat Noir_? ¿O quizá era el muchacho que estaba tras de ella? No podía procesar todo tan rápido como quería, entonces, el chico hablo.

-Y-Yo… lo siento…-se disculpó realmente apenado-No se supone que te enteraras de este modo-dijo

-Entregaste tu Miraculous… por mi…-aun le daba la espalda

-Sí, lo hice. Porque si estas en peligro haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerte a salvo.-se defendió

-¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Con quién se supone que he pasado todo este tiempo?

-Siempre estuviste conmigo-suspiro-Mi verdadero yo lo conoces perfectamente, has estado allí para mí cuando más te necesito, cuidaste de mí y me quisiste… aunque… ahora entiendo que me odies por haberte mentido-la chica volteo rápidamente

-¡No te odio gato tonto!-corrió hacia a el acunándolo en sus brazos-Jamás te odiaría…

Desde arriba, en el tejado de aquel abandonado almacén estaba Volpina con la Antibug como su rehén, necesitaba curar al Akuma, pero ellos necesitaban un poco de tiempo para procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15: Con amor

Capítulo 15 (Con amor.)

El Miraculous de Chat Noir había sido tomado para llevárselo a Hawk Moth, ahora solo faltaba el de Ladybug. Volpina tuvo que romper el encanto de ese " _reencuentro_ ", tenían que curar el Akuma de Antibug, eso y que no dejaba de moverse. En cuanto lo curaron comenzaron las incógnitas. ¿Que pasaría ahora? No era que Ladybug no pudiera arreglárselas sola o formar equipo con Volpina, pero Hawk Moth tenía uno de los dos Miraculous que quería. Tikki y Foxey hablaron con los muchachos. Ya que la tragedia está a punto de comenzar, tenían que hablar con alguien que los pudiera orientar.

Ambos Kwamis llevaron a los tres chicos a casa de un extraño viejito de rasgos orientales. Fú era el nombre del señor. Miro a los tres y luego a los Kwamis transformados en chicas, suspiro y luego se dio vuelta.

-Entonces... ¿Ya sucedió?-pregunto. Los tres se miraron

-Maestro-hablo Tikki-Perdimos a Plagg y Hachi está a punto de morir si no hacemos algo

-Los Kwamis son como la materia, no se destruyen, solo se transforman-contesto-Waezz, trae el libro por favor-al poco tiempo apareció un chico con pelo verde y ojos amarillos-Niños, él es mi Kwami-el chico asintió-Los Miraculous existen desde mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cada uno provee un poder diferente a su portador, pero los más poderosos son los de Ladybug y Chat Noir. El de Ladybug cura, el de Chat Noir destruye, si se juntan ambos, se obtendrá un poder absoluto que bien se puede usar según convenga, pero aquello, es claramente un inconveniente. Un Miraculous lo obtiene una persona que es merecedora a él, pero Hawk Moth perdió el camino

-¿Como que perdió el camino?-pregunto Fiorella

-Soy el guardián de los Miraculous, pero un día perdí uno de ellos, desconozco quien fue. Solo recuerdo a una muy bonita portadora, una hermosa chica de 17 años rubia y de ojos verdes. Ella solía venir muy a menudo, fui a su boda y cuando tuvo a su segundo hijo deje de verla

-¿Segundo hijo?-el anciano asintió

-Ella se casó con un tal... Eh...-se llevó la mano a la barba intentando recordar-Agreste. Si Agreste, soy padrino de su primer hijo-contesto sonriente

-Eso quiere decir que...-las chicas voltearon a ver a Adrien-Mi madre era...-sonrió tontamente

-Creo que debes sentarte-les invito a tomar asiento en su cómodo suelo (¿?)-Lissette era una chica muy enérgica y bonita, había nacido para ser una portadora, pero cuando ella se fue, también perdí su Miraculous, y no solo ese, si no que también perdí uno que ya conocen. El Miraculous de la mariposa. Tiene el poder de…-sonrió-Darle poderes a las personas según sus emociones y habilidades...

-Hawk Moth-corearon los chicos. El anciano asintió

* * *

-Maestro...-se arrodillo ante el-Aquí le he traído el Miraculous de Chat Noir-le extendió las manos entregándole una pequeña burbuja con la argolla del gato

-Magnifico. ¿Cuándo crees que puedas traerme los pendientes de Ladybug?

-Maestro, Volpina le cuida la espalda ahora. Ellas destruyeron a mis dos mejores akumas y no se...

-Si han derrotado a nuestros dos mejores akumas hay que vencerlas con su mejor aliado

-¿Está hablando de...?-tartamudeo mientras el asentía afirmando lo que ella pensaba. Fue entonces cuando una mariposilla infectada se posó en la argolla que pertenecía a Chat Noir

-Ya sabes que hacer-ordeno

Su corazón había sentido por primera vez en todo este lio un sentimiento sincero de pena, una tristeza enorme comenzó a invadirle, Hawk Moth le había ordenado infectar al ex-portador del anillo para tomar los pendientes de Ladybug, el ex-portador que ella tanto quería y el chico que daría su vida por salvar a Marinette. Ese nombre de esa chica de ojos azul celeste brillante la estaba colmando, si con eso podría eliminarla, le seria fiel a su maestro y haría lo que le pidió. Aun si le costase la vida.

* * *

Después de que fueron a casa del maestro Fú decidieron ir cada uno a su casa, había sido un día largo y duro, era mejor descansar, ahora las cosas serían difíciles para Marinette y Fiorella, pero ¿Solo sería difícil para ellas? Adrien había perdido su anillo y no solo eso, perdió a Plagg también, su única compañía en ese gran caserón donde pasaba encerrado la mayor parte del día. Marinette ya sabía quién era y que sentía por ella, pero debido a la situación, no pudo decirle lago sincero y concreto. Ahora sin Plagg, no había quien le escuchara su pena y malestar.

Se posó en el marco de la ventana abierta del cuarto de Adrien, el chico se encontraba tirado de panza en la cama mientras esperaba a ser llamado para quizá una sesión de fotos o una regañiza, lo que viniere primero. La castaña de orbes color miel le miraba y admiraba de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué el tenía que ser Chat Noir? Ella deseaba desde sus adentros que esto solo fuere una triste pesadilla, pero ya nada podía volver a como antes, el daño estaba hecho. Entro por la ventana quedándose de pie frente a la cama del rubio, le miro, miro el anillo y en silencio y con ternura, poso el anillo en la almohada mientras que con un susurro salía por la ventana.

Adrien, al sentirse observado, se levantó rápidamente. No había nadie, en su lugar había un anillo en su almohada, le tomo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y le miro ¡Era su anillo! ¡Su anillo de Chat Noir había vuelto! ¿Pero cómo? Rápidamente corrió a su ventana y miro fuera, pero no a los lados del muro, aparentemente no había nadie. Se encogió en hombros y regreso a su lugar, mientras que una cabeza de cabellera castaña le miraba atenta a sus movimientos.

El rubio estaba seguro de que Plagg andaba vagando por toda su casa buscando queso, le buscaría, pero después de ponerse su tan amado anillo. Lo coloco en su dedo correspondiente con cuidado y apuro, la argolla tuvo un extraño brillo y luego se ennegreció, el poder maligno comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y a bañarle en los sentimientos tristes y sombríos que una vez hacia un rato sintió. Bee Queen entro de regreso al cuarto antes de que la transformación se completara, ambas miradas se cruzaron, él estaba asustado y aturdido y ella solo sentía una pena inmensa por él.

-Lo siento-fue lo último que ella le dijo y después, frente a sus ojos color miel tenia a el villano que Hawk Moth quería-Chat Blanc, nuestro amo te necesita

* * *

 _-... Hemos tenido varios reportes que apuntan un gran número de ataques a varios puntos en Paris, también se indica que la persona que esta detrás de todo esto es un chico rubio de vestimenta blanca similar a la de Chat Noir. Las autoridades y la alcaldía están en espera de la aparición de nuestros héroes..._

No era nadie más, era quien solía saltar de tejado en tejado quien ahora les atacaba mientras esperaba la llegada de Ladybug para arrebatarle sus pendientes. La persona a la que le solían decir Chat Noir ahora era quien armaba el caos con su bastón, mas habilidoso y con poca pena se paseaba por las calles armando todo tipo de destrozos.

La noticia de aquella persona que atacaba la ciudad llego a oídos de Volpina y Ladybug, que sin perder tiempo se pusieron en marcha para buscar al muchacho. Ladybug no podía permitirse que Chat se quedara akumatizado por tanto tiempo, su corazón no aguantaría mucho sabiendo que lucharía contra él y no junto a él. Tenía que hacerse de pensamientos fuertes para poder pelear contra la persona que ama mientras le rogaba al cielo que no le pasara nada malo.

Ladybug ahora haría equipo con Volpina, quien desde un principio ha estado apoyándola en todo lo que puede y, aunque ella y Chat Noir no se llevasen bien, ella ayudaría a Ladybug para traer al gato irreverente de regreso a su lado.

Chat Blanc atacaba lugares con mucha gente, y gracias a los gritos fue fácil hallarle. En cuanto Volpina lo golpeo y él se levantó para mirarles, su rostro era diferente, sus facciones eran como si fueren forzadas pero hechas a propósito también. Necesitaba ayuda, el rogaba ayuda, estaba sufriendo. En defensa al golpe, se abalanzó contra Volpina pateándole tan fuerte que la mando de espaldas hacia a un árbol. En cuanto estuvo seguro de haberse deshecho de la chica zorro, miro a Ladybug, ella era la siguiente.

Firme y tragándose el miedo se apoyó ella en sus pies esperando el impacto que llego como una fuerte tacleada desde el hombro derecho, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviese, debía encargarse de el sin tener que usar su Lucky Charm, pero era imposible pensar en otra cosa mientras el arremetía en su contra con sus garras, llegando a un punto tal donde el, había logrado desatarle las coletas intentando arañarle el rostro, ese bello y fino rostro que siempre amo.

Bee Queen bajo para encargarse de los pendientes de la catarina en cuanto el gato le derribase, pero algo ya no marchaba bien en el chico, se veía perdido y encima, estaba derramando lágrimas en silencio que caían una a una a través de sus mejillas. Él iba a golpear a Ladybug con su Cataclismo. Bee Queen se atravesó cubriendo a Ladybug, recibiendo así el Cataclismo que acabaría con ella.

-B-Bee Queen...-tartamudeo la heroína

-El no... Debe...-dijo adolorida-Sálvale-fue lo último que dijo para después desplomarse en los brazos de ella

El gato se enderezo en su posición lamiendo sus garras mientras esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa. Ladybug se levantó y dejo a Bee Queen al lado de Volpina que aún estaba inconsciente. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon, pero no dejaría que sus sentimientos la llevasen a la derrota. Vencería a Chat de la única manera en la que el desearía ser vencido.

El muchacho nuevamente se abalanzó contra ella, pero la heroína solo extendió los brazos mientras sonreía y dejaba caer sus lágrimas a lo largo de sus mejillas. Al llegar el impacto, ella le aprisiono entre sus brazos para evitar que se moviera más haya de ella; el, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a arañar la espalda de la peliazul con insistencia y desesperación, de tal manera que el traje de ella comenzó a desbaratarse por detrás y aun así no lo soltaría aun cuando su espalda comenzare a sangrar, no importaba, porque ella haría lo mismo que el hizo: Daría su vida para salvarle.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a debilitarla, así que lentamente se fue resbalando del cuerpo de él hasta llegar al suelo. El gato aun le miraba, sin embargo era una mirada mezclada con asombro y algo de preocupación. La miro fijamente, ella no se movía; su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza brutal que sentía que se saldría de su pecho. La realidad llego golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas, la chica que tanto amaba yacía en el suelo inconsciente y herida, por él, por sí mismo. Se miró, tenía manchas de sangre en un traje color blanco similar al suyo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado mientras caía sobre sus rodillas hacia el suelo, al lado de su único amor.

El traje blanco del gato comenzó a ennegrecerse de regreso, y de su anillo salió una mariposa tan blanca como la fría nieve. Ladybug había cumplido con lo que había dicho, ella salvaría y vencería a chat de la única manera en la que él, desearía ser vencido: Con amor. Y aunque suene y fuere ridículo el amor, es eso que rompe barreras, el entrego su Miraculous por amor, ella dio su vida por amor, y ambos por salvar a esa persona por la que perderían la vida, por amor.

No paso mucho para que Hawk Moth tuviere las agallas de aparecer. Tan arrogante como siempre ha sido, miro al gato y luego miro a la chica, ya no podían darle pelea, tenía todas las de ganar. Chat tenía en brazos al amor de su vida mientras lloraba desconsolado, pues el amor de su vida, había perdido su vida en sus manos. Estaba aterrado, no sabía que más hacer. Hawk Moth por otro lado, veía la desdicha del chico como una oportunidad. Pero en cuanto dio un paso, las palabras del chico le obligaron a detenerse.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más o te matare-advirtió

-No te atreverías, eres un héroe-contesto

-Sin quien me detenga, soy capaz de todo-recostó el cuerpo de su amada en el suelo y se puso de pie, mientras que aún le daba la espalda

-Mira esta situación como una oportunidad de verle de nuevo. Entrégame sus Miraculous y podremos hacer que _ellas_ vuelvan

Ellas… ¿Ellas? ¿Cuáles ellas? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? No podía entender, y aun cuando le hablaran con las palabras más claras no hallaría razones para no matarle allí mismo aun si debía vivir aprisionado, no importaba, por culpa de él, su amada había perecido en sus garras. No lo pensó más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a atacar al hombre mientras este se defendía de una manera elegante con su bastón fino en mano. ¿Pelea de bastones? No había problema, se ayudaría de su fiel bastón para terminar con alguien como él. Pero para ser un adulto, se defendía muy bien de sus ataques. ¡Piensa! ¡Debe poder flaquear! Y de pronto, solo basto con estar lo más cerca posible de el para poder arrancarle la máscara. La impresión de quien estaba tras la máscara fue tal que el chico se quedó estático por unos momentos. Frente a él tenia a Hawk Moth y a su padre, Gabriel Agreste.

-… Así que de esta manera querías regresarla, que bajo has caído Gabriel-hablo apareciendo desde su lugar, era el maestro Fú

-¡Lucky Charm!-se escuchó desde lo alto del tejado de una casa

-¿Pero qué…?-espeto intentando entender que pasaba. El hombre estaba confundido, realmente confundido

-¿Te gusta? Eso es lo fascinante de MI Miraculous, las ilusiones

-Veras, no solo tú sabes que significa la palabra emboscada-dijo el maestro. Desde lo alto cayo una especie de pegamento sobre el hombre-Todo estaba previamente planeado, bueno, excepto el que el muchacho se rompiera-tomo el Miraculous de la mariposa

Y la única manera de acercarse a quien inicio el caos fue engañarle. Pero habían varias cosas con las que no habían contado, como que Bee Queen haya defendido a la ilusión de Ladybug o que la mariposa de Chat Noir se haya sanado solo con amor, lo único que quedaba era terminar de curar a los últimos dos heridos.

Por todos los actos tiranos que había realizado, la memoria de Gabriel agreste olvido todo lo que vivió al lado de Nuru, su Kwami, seria consiente de los últimos hechos, pero no recordaría que el había sido el causante, eso y que el Miraculous de la mariposa regresaría con su guardián, así Nuru, podría descansar y re fortalecerse. Lo mismo pasaría con Hachi y Hanna, y es que lo que pasaba era que sin sus Kwamis, ellos lo olvidarían todo, sus actos y lo milagrosos que fueron, por que los obtuvieron o como se habían encontrado. Esa fue la cura que lanzo el Lucky Charm, tras terminar con todo el lio. En cuanto a el " _Ellas_ " que decía Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste. Era porque se refería a su mujer, o Lissette y a la que creía muerta Ladybug.

-… Y entonces… Fuiste Adrien Agreste todo este tiempo-comentó ella mientras columpiaba sus piernas en una de las vigas de la bella e iluminada Torre Eiffel esa hermosa noche

-Sip, el que viste y calza-contesto, mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, se retiró el anillo-Y hay unas cuantas cosas que yo, Adrien Agreste quisiera decirle a la señorita Marinette Dupain Cheng-hizo una reverencia. A Ladybug no le que do más que quitarse los pendientes y des transformarse-Y también quisiera hablar a solas

-¡Agh! Ustedes los humanos son ridículamente cursis

-¡Plagg!-le regaño Tikki-Se lo merecen-dijo la pequeña y jalo a Plagg llevándoselo lejos

Ambos muchachos rieron por lo que dijeron sus Kwamis, después se miraron y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que ellos ya sabían, hablaron de todo, desde su inicio siempre estuvieron juntos, pero jamás supieron quiénes eran, hasta ahora que se tenían el uno al otro y que ambos, sentían lo mismo. Adrien ya podía actuar como le gustaba, aun sin usar el anillo parecía como si Marinette tuviera un pequeño gatito por novio. Ahora, todo estaría en calma y lo que era mejor, ninguno me los tres perdería su Kwami.

Fin.

* * *

 **/Y bueno, this is the end (?**

 **espero que le haya gustado, el final siento que es algo cutre xD bueno, no, pero espero que llene sus espectativas, y si no es asi, realmente que lo siento QuQ.**

 **les agradezco por su apoyo y aunque dije que iban a ser cinco capis desde un inicio, de cinco fueron hasta 15.**

 **y mientras mas comentaban mas queria darles gusto, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, asi que espero que les haya gustado.**

 **(N/A: El capi de hoy fue subido a esta hora por asuntos personales, se les pide una gran disculpa u.u)**

 **Gracias.**

 **Att: Rinmika**


End file.
